I Just Came to Say Goodbye aka Dramione
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Su llamada fue una sorpresa. El que aceptase verle una mayor. Atrás quedaban los años en Hogwarts en donde hizo su vida un tormento y nada de lo que le pudiera decir cambiaría eso, ¿o lo haría? En unos días se casaría y nada la haría cambiar de opinión.
1. Chapter 1

**I Just Came to Say Goodbye (aka Dramione a través de los tiempos)**

Hermione se encontraba sentada a la mesa del parque, un bloque de piedra mayor que aquel en el que estaba sentada y que hacía de asiento, por supuesto, frente a la última persona, más o menos, con la que habría pensado estar sentada por voluntad propia a pesar del tiempo transcurrido de su época en Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy… o, simplemente, Malfoy para ella pues nunca habían pasado de llamarse al otro nada más que por sus apellidos. Ni que fueran amigos o algo.

—Bueno, ya estoy aquí, ya estamos aquí, Malfoy. ¿Qué es lo que querías de mí?

Tenía que admitir que no sabía lo que la sorprendía más. Si el hecho de que fuera Malfoy el que hubiera concertado este… encuentro o el que ella hubiera aceptado venir. No que estuviera aún resentida con él por lo sucedido en sus años de estudios porque no importaba lo duros que hubieran sido. Ella no era de las que guardaban rencor a nadie, ni siquiera a alguien que se había dedicado seis años de su vida a disfrutar enormemente atormentándola que uno habría pensado que se trataba de una asignatura propia para Malfoy.

—Sólo he venido a decir adiós.

_Okay… ¿esto va en serio?, ¿es real?_

Hermione pareció estar vigilando sus alrededores a la espera de que alguien saliera para decirle que había picado, tal vez sus amigos, pero no sucedió nada más que la vida seguía su ritmo sin darle ningún tipo de importancia a su confusión. Muy bien, entonces significaba que esto iba en serio y le tocaba tener que encajarlo de alguna forma.

—Más bien a decir hola, Malfoy— le replicó Hermione tratando de suprimir su confusión con su habitual tono de sabelotodismo—. Que acabas de llegar.

Vale, ¿intento de humor para rebajar la tensión del encuentro entre dos personas que se han dedicado a la confrontación mutua? **T**. Y eso que a Hermione no le gustaba suspender en nada.

—¿Qué quieres decir entonces con eso de adiós, Malfoy?

—La misma palabra lo deja bien claro, Granger. Me voy; pero antes de hacerlo quería tener una conversación contigo o, más bien, quería decirte algo que lleva años intentando decirte.

_Uh, genial. No podía irse sin antes soltarme uno de sus tan sonados, y repetitivos, comentarios vejatorios. ¡Huy, fíjate! Hemos vuelto al pasado. No tengo pecho, un arbusto en la cabeza y ante mí se encuentra un hurón imbécil._

—No hace falta, Malfoy. Puedo vivir sin tener que escucharte decirme que…

—Te quiero, Hermione— vale eso no era, ni por asomo, lo que se esperaba que le fuera a decir. Para hablar de comentarios vejatorios, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

¡Y aquí está la bruja de mayor talento de nuestros tiempos! Aunque no puedes culparla por reaccionar así ya que no todos los días la persona que se pasó años torturándote dialectalmente y degradándote por ser hija de padres no mágicos, muggles, va y te confiesa que te quiere. ¡A cuatro días de irte a casar! Estaba claro que no iba a decirle a Ron el tema de conversación que tuvo con Malfoy. Además estaba algo de lo más importante aquí, _¿me acaba de llamar por mi nombre?_ Bueno, sonaría de lo más impersonal eso de declararle el amor a alguien y llamarla por su apellido, ¿no?

—No, escuché lo que dijiste, Malfoy— le detuvo antes de que pudiera responder a su pregunta retórica y monosilábica—. Lo que quiero decir es que no puede ser cierto. Puede ser que llevemos años sin tirarnos los trastos a la cabeza pero eso significa solamente que hemos madurado— algo que nunca creyó posible por parte del Slytherin que estaba sentado ante ella pero la guerra, y su final, provocó muchos cambios a primera vista como en el fondo. Está claro—. Uno no puede llamar a alguien un día luego de varios años y espetarle de golpe que… que…

—¿La quieres?— le ayudó Malfoy con gesto controlado.

Fue como si Hermione se hubiera tragado una docena de limones por la cara que puso antes de señalarle con el dedo en gesto acusador.

—No digas eso, Malfoy. No sé que tipo de broma pesada te traes entre manos, a unos días de mi boda, pero deberías ir a San Mungo a que te examinen la cabeza porque debes haberla perdido. Sé quien eras antes y había llegado a pensar que ahora eras una persona totalmente diferente pero…

—Ninguna broma, Granger— por lo menos ya no la llamaba por su nombre porque eso había sido demasiado. ¿Y quién en su sano juicio puede decirle a una chica que la quiere llamándola por su nombre para acto seguido volver a referirse a ella con su apellido? Pues, obviamente, Draco Malfoy—. Y realmente dudo mucho que supieras quien era antes o quien soy ahora. Te quiero y no es algo de lo que me haya dado de cuenta ahora si no que es algo que maduró desde la primera vez que te vi cuando me preguntaste por el sapo perdido de Longbottom. Un tal Trevor si no me equivoco.

Esto era demasiado y Hermione tenía que salir de aquí cuanto antes porque estaba yendo demasiado lejos. ¡Si es que recordaba incluso el nombre del sapo de Neville! Lamentablemente su curiosidad, como siempre, le ganaba la mano en su necesidad de saber las respuestas. La Verdad, que V mayúscula.

—Tú me odiabas, Malfoy. Tal vez no en primer año, puesto que en ese momento estabas más ocupado en tratar de meter en problemas a Harry, pero tú me odiabas.

—No— le replicó calmadamente y con deje de rotundidad que dejó a Hermione sin oportunidad de defensa—. Teníamos once años, por lo menos yo los tenía— una forma de decir que Hermione le llevaba casi un año de diferencia—, y por eso lo que sentía entonces era más curiosidad que otra cosa pero el que estuvieras todo el tiempo con Potter y Weasley me refrenó a acercarme de otra manera que no fuera para enfrentarme.

—¿Curiosidad? Supongo que nunca antes habías visto a una hija de muggles pero habría preferido que no hubieras pasado de la curiosidad al asco— tal vez algo dura con sus palabras pero mucho peores fueron las que recibió por parte de Malfoy.

—Es más. Tu incipiente amistad con ellos me dio esperanzas de que en el futuro también pudiéramos ser amigos, a pesar de estar en Casas enfrentadas. Supongo que debí de tratar de acercarme antes de que te juntaras con ellos— y realmente Malfoy parecía dolido de no haberlo hecho.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Se estaba dejando llevar por la confesión de Malfoy y no tenía que olvidar la manera en que la trató durante todos aquellos años. No lo haría y se encargaría de que él tampoco lo hiciera.

—Cierto, no hay mejor manera que acercarse a mí que llamarme sangre sucia— el sarcasmo se deslizaba por cada sílaba—. Me hizo sentir de lo más querida, Malfoy. Tienes que admitir que en todos esos años no hiciste nada más que hacerme daño.

La mirada de Malfoy no tembló en absoluto.

—Y lo volvería a repetir de tener que hacerlo.

Fue como si le hubiera clavado un puñal en su alma. ¿Cómo podía afirmar algo así con tanta rotundidad luego de haberle declarado esos sentimientos tan alienígenas para Malfoy con respecto a Hermione?

—Oh, sí. Es que puede verse que somos carne del salón de té de madame Pudipié— parecía ser que el modo sarcasmo seguía de lo más activo en Hermione—. ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?

—Porque al final de todo sobreviviste y no estoy seguro de que lo hubieras hecho de haber estado a mi lado, Granger. A pesar de querer tenerte conmigo me di cuenta de que no era posible por lo que me conformé con tenerte aunque fuera tu odio y desprecio. Aún así hice todo lo que podía para ayudarte a seguir con vida.

No podía creérselo. Las ganas de darle un buen puñetazo y partirle la nariz eran casi imposibles de controlar. Olvídate de las bofetadas.

—Por eso dijiste en segundo año que esperabas que me matase el monstruo de la cámara secreta. Sí, sé que lo dijiste, Malfoy— añadió Hermione a pesar de no haber visto sorpresa en el rostro del Slytherin por su acusación.

—Y no me arrepiento de ello, Granger. Sabía que esos dos irían a contártelo una vez hubieran recuperado su aspecto y fue un buen extra luego de haberles dejado claro que yo no era el dichoso heredero de Slytherin.

Ahora fue el turno de Hermione para verse confundida. No, espera. Por ahora ha sido ella quien se ha mostrado todo el tiempo de lo más confundida.

—¿Sabías que eran Harry y Ron?

Malfoy rodó los ojos en una acción que le hizo rejuvenecer a ojos de Hermione.

—Conocía demasiado bien a Crabbe y Goyle para poder ser engañado por esos dos por muy bien que fuera la poción multijugos que preparaste, Granger. Además de que no eran capaces de mantenerse en sus personajes y saltaban a la mínima provocación que les lanzaba— negó Malfoy de manera condescendiente.

Confirmado. Hermione no entendía nada.

—¿Y por qué les dijiste que querías que fuera a mí a quien matara el monstruo? No es algo que se supone dirías sobre alguien por quien pudieras sentirte atraído— susurró sin poder encontrar una respuesta coherente.

—En principio pretendía que tomaras alguna que otra precaución pero también porque sabía que te molestaría tanto que te haría esforzarte como nunca para averiguar la identidad del monstruo y así poder detenerlo— confesó Malfoy con total tranquilidad pero que dejó a Hermione con la boca abierta. El muy… Slytherin la había manipulado con un descaro tan grande como sutil. Y no pudo evitar pensar que ella había caído sin mayores dificultades.

_Ciertamente Malfoy estaba en la Casa correcta._

—Pues fue el hecho de que Harry pudiera escuchar una voz que nadie más podía lo que me hizo comprender la naturaleza del monstruo— dijo Hermione tratando de quitarle importancia a las acciones de Malfoy.

—Y a pesar de ello no evitaste el quedar petrificada aunque, sabiendo que la consecuencia natural habría sido el morirse, supongo que fue algo bueno. Aún así tuve unas horribles ganas de matarte allí mismo cuando te vi inmóvil en la cama de la enfermería porque por un instante pensé que te había perdido.

—¿Fuiste a verme al hospital?— Hermione casi no tuvo voz para preguntárselo.

—Antes de empezar el curso, durante las vacaciones de verano, pensé que ese nuevo curso trataría de acercarme a ti pero mi padre me llegó con la noticia, desagradable noticia según sus palabras, de que una hija de muggles resultaba ser el alumno más sobresaliente de nuestro curso. No podía comprender como era posible algo semejante pues todos los muggles que había visto hasta entonces resultaban ser unos bárbaros desagradables sin modales y un nulo conocimiento mágico.

¿Su padre le había mostrado a muggles? Pero, por supuesto, a los menos indicados para poder generalizarlos y poder lavarle la cabeza a Malfoy con toda esa patraña de la sangre.

—Menuda sorpresa te llevaste entonces cuando te enteraste de que yo era hija de muggles, ¿verdad, Malfoy?— le dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Cierto, una sorpresa pero, sobre todo, me aclaró mucho acerca de tu comportamiento, tu actitud— Hermione frunció el ceño ante estas palabras—. Explicaba tu constante sorpresa por todo lo referido a temas mágicos, incluso lo más simple como los cuadros o las escaleras móviles. O como aparecía la comida en el Gran Comedor y su techo mágico. Tanta sorpresa solamente podía deberse a un total desconocimiento. A no haber nacido en el mundo mágico. Y también explicaba tu constante afán de superación. Tus intentos por demostrar que, a pesar de no haber nacido en este mundo, perteneces aquí con el resto de nosotros.

Muy bien. Hermione estaba segura de que era imposible que Malfoy supiera legeremancia a esa edad pero, entonces, quería decir que resultaba muy sencilla de leer y comprender pero, de ser cierto, ¿por qué sus amigos no la comprendían en aquellos momentos?

—¿Por qué, entonces, me llamaste sangre sucia, Malfoy? ¿Por las apariencias?— más que enfadada Hermione buscaba comprender. Tanto las acciones de Malfoy como al propio Malfoy.

—Porque te explicarían su significado y sería algo que te alentase con tus afanes de superación, Granger. No hay mejor manera de lograr un objetivo que tener un claro y palpable antagonista. En este caso se trataba de mí como representante de todos aquellos que se oponían y menospreciaban a los hijos de muggles— una rápida sonrisa cruzó los labios de Malfoy—. ¿O no te esforzaste aún más luego de ese encuentro en el campo de quidditch, Granger? ¿Qué te llevó a tratar de realizar una poción tan complicada como la multijugos que es de nivel de TIMOS si no para dejar claro que merecías estar aquí? Ambos sabemos que podríais haber encontrado una manera mucho más sencilla para averiguar si era o no el heredero de Slytherin.

Ciertamente demasiado fácil de leer.

—Pero eso sigue sin explicar tu desagradable comportamiento durante los años siguientes— farfulló cruzándose de brazos, y si no fuera una mujer adulta habría puesto un puchero en sus labios.

—Todo fue para ayudarte. Habría dicho para mantenerte a salvo pero eso no habría podido darse sin hacer desaparecer a Potter ya que fue él quien siempre te arrastró a todas esas situaciones peligrosas.

A Hermione no le gustó, por muy ciertas que fueran, las acusaciones de Malfoy.

—Es mi amigo y por supuesto que trataría de ayudarle siempre que me fuera posible hacerlo— se sentía ofendida de que pensase que no lo haría.

—Y por eso cuando supe de la fuga de Sirius Black comprendí que ese año no sería diferente a los previos y que Potter, tarde o temprano, te arrastraría con él.

Fue tan claro como si lo hubiera escuchado esta mañana.

—Por eso le pinchaste a Harry con lo de ir a por Sirius por cuenta propia. Lo que dijiste acerca de que tú ya habrías hecho algo… pero que tú, en su caso, habrías buscado venganza. Que le cazarías tu mismo.

Hermione sabía lo que le obligó Voldemort en sexto curso bajo amenaza de muerte propia y de su familia. Y hasta donde fue capaz de llegar. No le resultaba muy difícil imaginarse a Malfoy en una posición como en la que se había encontrado Harry teniendo cerca al, supuesto pero al final falso, asesino de sus padres. Sabía que Malfoy daba una suma importancia a la familia y que aquel que le hiciera daño, o matase, no tendría ningún futuro.

—Pensé que sería mejor la situación os explotase estando todos juntos porque con Potter por su cuenta no haría si no ponerte en mayor peligro.

—¿Cómo sabías acerca de Sirius? Sé que era un familiar tuyo, primo de tu madre, pero… cierto, los contactos de tu padre en el ministerio.

—En parte, Granger. También estaba el hecho de que mi padre era un mortífago y Sirius Black fue condenado con penas de ser uno de ellos. Algo que mi padre estaba cierto que no lo era. Me extraña que el hecho de que no tuviera la marca tenebrosa les indicase el error— añadió encogiéndose de hombros—. Uno no cumple una misión para Voldemort sin haber sido marcado como ganado primero.

—Te conformaste con tener mi odio y desprecio— repitió Hermione—. ¿Es por eso que te burlaste de Hagrid cuando fueron a ejecutar a Buckbeak?

—No, me burlé de Hagrid cuando fueron a ejecutar a… Buckbeak— estaba claro que, a pesar del tiempo, aún no había perdonado la agresión sufrida por el hipogrifo— porque te estaba afectando demasiado.

Hermione saltó toda indignada.

—¡Pues claro que me afectó, Malfoy! Iban a matarlo por tu culpa y estupidez para luego encontrarte riéndote del dolor de Hagrid.

—Y yo lo que veía era que ese dolor te estaba distrayendo mientras te colocaste ante Potter y un peligroso asesino que quería acabar lo empezado al ayudar a matar a sus padres— replicó sin alterarse—. Eso sí, me sorprendí por la manera en que llegaste a reaccionar. Totalmente inesperado pero que forjó una parte de tu personalidad aguerrida, Granger.

En verdad luego de abofetear a Malfoy, y amenazarle con su varita, Hermione, a pesar de la, supuesta, ejecución de Buckbeak, había madurado de golpe, y no era ningún juego de palabras. Era cierto que la acción de Malfoy lo había logrado pero hasta ahora, escuchándoselo al propio Malfoy, creyó que había sido una casualidad por los sucesos ocurridos cuando la realidad era que fue todo planeado por el Slytherin.

—No puede ser que hicieras que Buckbeak te atacara para que lo sentenciaran a muerte y poder así burlarte de Hagrid para hacerme saltar de aquella manera. Es imposible planear algo así.

—Cierto. Yo solamente me adapté a las circunstancias que se dieron— confirmó Malfoy—. El hipogrifo me atacó… bueno, él sabrá por qué lo hizo.

Hermione no podía creerse el descaro de Malfoy para rehuir de sus responsabilidades con dicho suceso.

—No hiciste caso de las explicaciones de Hagrid. Toda la culpa fue tuya, Malfoy— le acusó, o recordó, Hermione.

—Me dejó acercarme y acariciarle porque cumplí con la absurda exigencia de tener que ofrecerle una reverencia que me devolvió.

—Y luego le llamaste bestia asquerosa— continuó Hermione.

—Cierto. Pero en ningún lugar se dice que los hipogrifos puedan comprender el lenguaje humano, Granger. Mi tono de voz era el habitual en mí o sea lento, arrastrando las palabras y en ningún momento reflejando el verdadero significado de las mismas.

Era cierto. Los hipogrifos no pueden comprender el lenguaje humano. Una cosa es enseñarle trucos como a otros animales pero eso no quiere decir que comprendan el significado de dichas palabras.

—Pero es algo impropio haber reaccionado de semejante manera sin ningún tipo de provocación previa, Malfoy.

—Tú estabas allí y sabes que no la hubo, Granger— le replicó Malfoy arrastrando sus palabras una vez más.

_Será… el muy sierpe._

Y entonces llegó a la única y posible conclusión correcta para justificar el ataque de Buckbeak sin ningún tipo de provocación de por medio. Aunque eso era erróneo porque en realidad sí que hubo una provocación.

—¡Arrastraste las palabras al dirigirte a Buckbeak!

Por supuesto que esto no le aclaró mucho a Malfoy.

—¿Sí?— inquirió arrastrando el sí de una manera siseante. Hermione vio la comprensión en aquellos ojos grises y admitiría que se sintió decepcionada que Malfoy no se hubiera golpeado el rostro con la mano.

—Te tomó por una serpiente, Malfoy. Y no en el _buen sentido_ de un Slytherin— añadió con cierto humor.

—Dejando bien clara su nula inteligencia pues cómo pudo confundirme con una serpiente solamente por mi manera de hablar— se suponía que estaba molesto pero en apariencia seguía igual que antes. Realmente Malfoy no era tan sencillo de leer como parecía serlo la propia Hermione.

—Seguro que luego pensó que había atacado a una chica por los gritos que pegaste— se burló Hermione tratando de recolocar toda esta conversación en términos más comprensibles para ella.

—Me dijeron que te asustaste por mi estado, Granger.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse recordando que, realmente, se había asustado mucho por Malfoy pero también recordó que había preguntado a Harry y Ron si Malfoy estaría bien de camino a la Torre de Gryffindor pero, entonces, ¿quién le pudo haber dicho a Malfoy? Sus dos amigos no, de eso estaba segura.

—La Dama Gris— le aclaró Malfoy como si le hubiera leído la mente. Algo que Hermione no creía posible puesto que no notó ningún tipo de intrusión en ella.

—Sí, bueno, ¿por dónde ibas en tu historia?— mejor volver al tema que les trajo aquí, aunque también resultaba algo preocupante para Hermione futura Weasley estar hablando de esto con Malfoy.

Se fijó en que Malfoy no tenía que hacer memoria de ningún tipo como si todo lo que tuviera para contarle se encontrase al alcance a pesar de los años transcurridos. Eso o es que pasaba mucho tiempo rememorando dichos sucesos.

—¿Los incidentes ocurridos tras la final del Mundial de quidditch?

Recordaba los gritos, la ansiedad y necesidad de ponerse a salvo, incluso su idiotez por no usar el _lumos_ cuando lo necesitaba, pero también recordaba la súbita aparición de Malfoy y como les explicó el peligro en el que se encontraba Hermione de quedarse allí. Por supuesto que usó su habitual acercamiento llegando a llamarla sangre sucia y burlándose de ella. _Ciertamente el amor estaba en el aire_, pensó Hermione ruborizándose por culpa de haber recordado la sugerencia por parte de Malfoy de que se quedase porque de esa manera terminaría siendo levitada boca abajo de manera que mostraría sus bragas al estar llevando camisón.

—Puedo aceptarlo al hacer lo propio con lo de que tu menosprecio era forzado como tu única manera de entablar cualquier tipo de conversación conmigo o sobre mí.

¿Y todo esto para qué servía? Podía acabar con ello aceptando que Malfoy siempre tuvo este tipo de sentimientos por ella y no tendría que seguir aquí con él escuchándole relatarlos y así regresar a asuntos más acuciantes como su cercana boda. Y, a pesar de ello, aquí seguía escuchándole. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Pero no hubo nada más durante ese año— dijo Hermione sintiéndose victoriosa por eliminar de golpe el cuarto curso.

—Si no cuentas el que tuviera que hablarle Skeeter justo bajo la ventana donde te encontrabas porque no te dabas de cuenta de sus acciones— Hermione, adorable ella, infló los carrillos.

—Y ahora me dirás que me hiciste crecer los incisivos no para burlarte si no para ayudarme con mi complejo— Hermione se quedó en silencio observando como la atención de Malfoy se centró en sus labios o, seguramente, en los incisivos bajo ellos—. ¿Qué?

—A mí me gustaban tus incisivos, Granger— y allá fueron los ojos de Hermione rodando por el suelo al salírseles de sus cuencas—. ¿Piensas realmente que podría haber preparado la colisión entre mi hechizo y el de Potter para que rebotase y te diera precisamente en tus incisivos?

Hermione se sintió ruborizarse ante semejante suposición.

—Bueno, es que como has estado diciendo que…

—Lo hice— confesó Malfoy con total tranquilidad que exasperó a Hermione.

—¡Malfoy!

Pero se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

—No fue nada sencillo, Granger. Eso puedo asegurártelo. Pero no podía dejar que continuases pensando tan poco de ti misma por su causa y como no podía acercarme y decirte que a mí me gustaban, porque eso habría hecho que los hubieras reducido allí mismo por tu propia cuenta, tuve que ser… creativo.

Hermione apoyó la frente contra la mesa de piedra tratando de controlarse. A ella misma y a su rubor pero también, y esperaba que no se notase tanto, la sonrisa que formaron sus labios.

_ Confiar en un Slytherin para ser creativo._

—¿Y crear esa odiosa canción para meterte con Ron también era parte de tu elaborado plan, Malfoy?

—No, eso solamente era por el quidditch, Granger. Ya sabes, ese deporte del que cuanto menos se entrometa en tu vida mejor estás pero que, a pesar de admitir que Krum no era para tanto y que toda su persona se regía por ser famoso, no dudaste en aceptar acompañarle al Baile. Y lo de la canción es de quinto año y estamos hablando de cuarto curso— le recordó Malfoy.

—Vale lo de los años pero qué iba a hacer con la invitación de Krum, ¿negarme? ¡Merlín! ¿Eso pretendías que hubiera hecho?— dijo al ver la cara que puso Malfoy—. Pues, como le dije a Ron entonces, si querías llevarme al Baile habérmelo pedido primero.

—¿Sabes de quién estás hablando y de cuándo, Granger?

El enfado se le pasó de golpe a Hermione y sus labios formaron una perfecta "oh" que sonó muda.

—Cierto. Me parece que me he dejado llevar por el momento. ¿Me lo habrías pedido de haber podido, Malfoy?— la intensa mirada del rubio solamente ofrecía una respuesta a esa pregunta. Una pregunta que una mujer a punto de casarse no debería estar haciéndole a otro hombre.

—Ambos sabemos que te habrías negado luego de llegar a las lágrimas de la risa, Granger— Hermione estuvo a punto de recriminarle esas palabras pero, siendo sinceros, era algo de lo más plausible en aquellos momentos aunque, por eso mismo, fue algo que nunca se llegó a dar.

—Gracias, Malfoy— ahora fue el turno de Malfoy para mostrarse confuso—. La intención es lo que cuenta y, además, no te burlaste de mí en el Baile.

—Me resultó imposible hacerlo puesto que me dejaste sin palabras cuando apareciste, Granger.

Iba a casarse. Iba a casarse. Tenía que dirigir la conversación hacia un tema nada controvertido para una futura mujer casada.

—¿Y lo de ser convertido en hurón también fue por mi bien, Malfoy?

—No, pero si el que me rompiera un par de costillas te resultó de ayuda pues bienvenido sea, Granger.

Por la manera en que Hermione testó si sus ojos se caerían de sus cuencas abriéndolos aún más que antes quedó claro que nunca se había llegado a enterar de las consecuencias que tuvo el que Ojoloco Moody, en realidad Barty Crouch Jr., lo transformara en hurón y lo golpease contra el suelo con violencia. Tanta que lo hizo llegar a rebotar.

—Lo siento mucho, Malfoy. No lo sabía.

—Da igual. Eso en realidad me enseñó que para ayudarte podría tener que llegar a sufrir y me preparó para todo lo que estaba aún por llegar.

—¿De qué estás hablando?— le preguntó a pesar de que temía cual pudiera llegar a ser la respuesta de Malfoy.

—Puse a la Casa de Slytherin apoyando a Diggory para que Potter se viera con menos apoyos. Para que toda la situación se le hiciera más cuesta arriba. Para que tuvieras que ayudarle bajo una enorme presión. Práctica para lo que estaba a punto de llegar con los años— Voldemort. Pero si aún no había recuperado su cuerpo, algo que logró al final de cuarto curso, ¿cómo es que Malfoy la estaba preparando para dicha situación?—. Potter no fue el único que escuchó la profecía que Trelawney le dijo al final del tercer curso, Granger. Las serpientes solemos deslizarnos por cualquier parte sin que nadie llegue a percatarse de ello.

A pesar de todo el estudio que vivió en Hogwarts era ahora cuando Hermione sentía punzadas en su cabeza tratando de asimilar toda esta información por parte de Malfoy. Alguien que estaba a su lado a pesar de encontrarse frente a ella vejándola cuando en realidad la estaba a retar para ser mejor bruja. Mejor persona que el monstruo que se burlaba de ella. Un monstruo creado para que ella tuviera un enemigo visible en el que descargar sus frustraciones.

—Pero no hay nada que te pueda preparar para enfrentarte cara a cara con la muerte, y menos de la de alguien con la que has compartido tu vida durante casi cuatro años— la muerte de Cedric Diggory—. No solamente eras tú la que sufría por ello si no que Potter se estaba dejando arrastrar por el sentimiento de culpa— Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un quejido que Malfoy respondió con una mueca de resignación y un encogimiento de hombros. Gestos tan poco dados a su carácter y que, por ello mismo, representaban tanto para Hermione—. Ya te lo he dicho. Es más sencillo tener algo a mano con el que desahogarse y no había nadie mejor para dicho papel que yo mismo.

—¿Y por eso fuiste a que pudiéramos llegar a mutilarte?— Hermione no podía creérselo—. ¿Es qué perdiste la cabeza?

—En mi defensa no me esperaba que también se sumasen a la fiesta los gemelos Weasley— cuatro años eran suficientes para ser consciente del peligro que esos dos entrañaban con una varita en sus manos—. Pero funcionó para enfocaros en el peligro que estaba para llegar.

Hermione había saltado ya al quinto curso para tratar de buscar en sus encuentros con Malfoy su ayuda velada. No tardó mucho en encontrar dicha ayuda.

—Sabías que era Sirius el perro que nos acompañó a la estación de King's Cross— y que les sirvió para advertirle a Sirius de que no se dejase ver por el peligro— y que Hagrid había ido a hablar con los gigantes. Aunque en esto último podías haber sido algo más claro.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja.

—¿Qué querías que dijera, Granger?— el fantasma de una sonrisa cruzó los labios de Malfoy—. ¿Que le estaban haciendo sombra pero no de la manera en que me gustaría hacértela a ti?

La insinuación resultaba tan flagrante que la sangre no le llegó a su rostro teniendo un lugar mucho más húmedo y cálido para dirigirse llegando solamente a dejarse entrever en su cuello.

—Muy bien, ¿y en qué ayudaba la degradante canción que creaste para Ron?— Hermione no podía creerse cuantas veces más iba a tener que cambiar de tema.

—Eso era quidditch, Granger— admitió sin ningún tipo de vergüenza—. Cierto que me pude pasar pero no te olvides que el año anterior Potter se burló de mi madre y yo no olvido. ¿No es tu lema, Granger? ¿"Aprender todo, no olvidar jamás"?

No sabía si lo decía en serio o se estaba burlando de ella a pesar de la media sonrisa o, justamente, por causa de la misma.

—¿Algo más?— farfulló Hermione para ver como Malfoy parecía debatir consigo mismo sobre algo para dejarlo aparcado a un lado e ir por otro suceso.

—Atrapé a Potter cuando os reventamos la reunión del **E.D.** en la Sala de los Menesteres— no lo mejor para decir por la cara que puso Hermione—. Sabía que se culparía de haber sido a otro al que llevasen, sobre todo si se trataba de Weasley o de ti, Granger. Y no estábamos para caer en la culpabilidad tan propia de Potter.

—No me estás diciendo algo, Malfoy.

—Dirigí la trampa que os atrapó a todos en el despacho de Umbridge pero también fui el que la hizo creer que era mejor que fuera sola para ver esa _arma_ vuestra para poder dejarnos a solas con tus amiguitos y poder ser, digamos que, superados por ellos de manera que se liberaron y pudieron ir en vuestra ayuda— la mirada de Malfoy se endureció como un diamante—. Potter había dejado claro que había que ayudar a Sirius, porque estaba claro que se trataba de él de quien hablaba, por lo menos para los que tuvieran alguna noción al respecto, e iría aunque fuera solo pero tú no lo permitirías. El ir solo, me refiero. Por lo que no iba a dejar que fueras sola junto a un suicida como era Potter en esos momentos.

—Y dejaste que Ginny te lanzase su _mocomurciélagos_— el asombro de Hermione batallaba con gratitud. Habrían muerto de no haber tenido la ayuda de los demás—. Pero hay algo más que no me estás contando, Malfoy.

No sabía como se lo tomaría Hermione y por eso Malfoy era tan reacio a contárselo pero también era consciente de lo tozuda que era ella y que no le dejaría pasar esto por alto.

—Dobby murió por mi culpa.

¿Es qué nunca sabría lo que iban a decir aquellos labios de Malfoy? Porque esto no era lo esperado por Hermione. Además de que ella estuvo presente en el momento de la muerte de Dobby y Malfoy no había tenido culpa alguna. Y era algo ocurrido en séptimo año de manera que se saltó incluso el sexto curso.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Malfoy?— le preguntó—. Yo estaba presente y no fue por tu culpa. Dobby era un elfo libre y decidió ayudarnos por decisión propia.

Pero el rostro de Malfoy mostraba angustia y culpa de una manera tan clara como nunca antes pudo verse.

—La muerte de Sirius, luego de la de Diggory el año anterior, iba a resultarle demasiado pesada a Potter por lo que usé el mismo método que el de ese año en el Expreso— Malfoy le ofreció una mueca más que una sonrisa—. Ni yo soy tan descuidado para montar una emboscada frente a los miembros del **E.D.** para que pudieran saltar en defensa de su lider.

Era algo que Hermione ya había dado por supuesto y que no la iba a distraer sobre lo que en realidad quería saber acerca de la, supuesta, implicación de Malfoy en la muerte de Dobby.

—Puedes decírmelo, Malfoy.

—No tiene que ver contigo, Granger— le replicó recordándole por qué le estaba contando todo esto.

—Dobby era mi amigo. Por supuesto que tiene que ver conmigo— le aclaró empezando a indignarse con él—. Tienes que decírmelo, Malfoy. Debes decírmelo.

—Cuando digo que murió por mi culpa me refiero a que lo manipulé para que escuchara los planes que tenía mi padre en nuestro segundo año. De manera que eso le llevó a tratar de avisar a Potter lo mejor posible dada su situación. ¿Y todo para qué?

—Para ser libre, Malfoy— le recordó Hermione.

—Para morir— fue el turno de Malfoy para recordarle a Hermione.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tal vez le hubieras manipulado en un principio pero lo que hiciste fue poner la primera piedra para su vida en libertad. Una vida que, una vez lograda, todas sus decisiones fueron elegidas por Dobby libremente.

Malfoy apretaba tanto los puños que blanquecía sus nudillos y clavaba sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

—Tengo mucha sangre en mis manos. De muchos que murieron por culpa de mis acciones y decisiones pero, mientras ya no llego a sentirme responsable de la muerte de Dumbledore— Hermione no pudo negar sentirse impactada ante semejante afirmación por parte de Malfoy—, sí lo hago aún, y lo haré hasta el último segundo de mi vida, por la muerte de Dobby.

—Yo creía que… bueno, que tú a Dobby— la dura mirada de Malfoy la retaba a que continuase y así lo hizo a pesar del nudo en su garganta—. Dobby nos dijo que tú…

—¿Yo, qué, Granger?

—Nos dijo que no te portabas bien con los elfos domésticos. Nos dijo que eras un niño malo.

—Y lo era Granger, no mintió sobre ello ¿o te has olvidado de ello?

Bueno, tenía que empezar a admitir que con todo lo que le estaba contando ahora, no contando si no revelando, pensaba que era menos malo de lo que siempre había pensado que era.

—¿Por qué dijo Dobby que no te portabas bien con los elfos domésticos?

—Porque no lo hacía— le respondió Malfoy con naturalidad y sin inmutarse ante la manera en que se tensó Hermione—. Los trataba como siempre se me había enseñado a tratarlos… por lo menos por parte de mi padre. No es que los tratase mal si no que no los trataba bien— una vez más se encogió de hombros—. No es que los torturase o que disfrutase viendo como sufrían al tratar de cumplir una orden imposible que fuera en contra de sus amos. Simplemente eran elfos domésticos que estaban ahí para atender a mis peticiones y órdenes. Por eso me aproveché de Dobby con tanta facilidad. Porque haría lo que me apeteciera que hiciese.

—Pero fue él quien tomó control de su nueva vida como elfo libre, Malfoy.

—La magia de los elfos es muy poderosa y queda constancia de ello al ser capaz de aparecerse en Hogwarts cuando para nosotros nos resulta imposible pero, al mismo tiempo, igual de imposible le resulta a un elfo doméstico poder aparecerse en la casa de sus antiguos amos luego de haber perdido el favor de la familia— le explicó Malfoy—. Y puedes creerme cuando te digo que Dobby perdió el favor de los Malfoy por medio de mi padre.

—¿Entonces cómo hizo Dobby para aparecerse?

La culpa que había remitido levemente en los ojos de Malfoy regresó con fuerza.

—Cuando os trajeron acusándoos de ser vosotros supe que lo erais sin necesidad de tener que miraros. Solamente a Potter se le ocurriría decir el nombre de Voldemort cuando lo habían convertido en tabú— Malfoy puso una mueca de desagrado en ese punto dejando constancia de lo que pensaba de Harry en ese momento—. Sabiendo como le había manipulado para ayudarle en segundo año y como luego siguió ayudándole durante los años siguientes, incluso siguiéndome en sexto curso…

—¿Sabías que Dobby te estaba espiando?— no pudo evitar interrumpirle.

—Estaba demasiado paranoico con la misión encomendada, dada la importancia de lo que estaba en juego— la vida de Malfoy y la de su familia—, para permitir que Potter siguiera espiándome. Claro que me sorprendí de que mis protecciones me revelasen que era Potter y Kreacher, de todo el mundo, los que me seguían y por ello les dejé hacer.

—¿Por qué?

—Soy yo, Granger. ¿Por qué va a ser si no que por motivos egoístas?— le dijo solamente para dejarla aún más confundida—. Pero, a pesar de que sería ese sexto año del que debería estar hablándote, será mejor que termine con lo que te estaba contando. Como te decía sabía que Dobby podría llegar a ayudaros porque parecía ser lo único que contaba realmente ahora para él. Ayudar a Harry Potter. En un momento en el que di la espalda a todos mirando para la chimenea usé mi varita para eliminar, de manera temporal, lo que supuse que seguiríais con vida, la barrera que impediría a Dobby poder aparecerse dentro de Malfoy Manor— podía uno darse cuenta por lo que mostraban los ojos de Malfoy que estaba rememorando todo lo allí sucedido—. No sabes cuantas veces me recriminé por no haberte ayudado en ese momento más allá de no reconoceros pero sabía que de haberlo hecho todo habría ido a peor. Porque no habría más tortura si no que pasaría directamente a mataros. Te habría obligado a mirar como acababa con Weasley y el resto de los cautivos. Potter quedaría para Voldemort, por supuesto. Habrías acabado como los padres de Longbottom de haberle propuesto usar la legeremancia para buscar las respuestas en tu mente. Así hubiera sabido que no habíais entrado en su cámara de Gringotts si no que, realmente, encontrasteis la espada en el fondo de un lago helado— Hermione pareció sorprenderse por esta revelación—. Buscaba algo con lo que lograr apaciguar a mi tía pero con ella la cura suele ser peor que la enfermedad. ¿Por qué, si teníais pensado realizar un viaje tan peligroso, no os preparasteis mejor para enfrentaros a sus peligros?

—¿Qué defensa hay para el _cruciatus_, Malfoy?— le preguntó retóricamente.

—¿Crees qué todo está inventado, Granger? ¿Qué no hay margen de mejora? Deberías saber que no es así con lo sucedido en sexto curso con Potter en Pociones. No sabes como deseé ganar el _Felix Felicis_ pero también supe que no era yo quien debía tener suerte. Creo que todo habría acabado igual tuviera quien tuviera la suerte líquida.

¿Esa había sido su ayuda en sexto año? Si ni siquiera su poción había logrado ganar a la realizada por Harry, ¿cómo iba la de Malfoy a lograrlo entonces?

—Porque yo sabía realizarla igual de bien que Potter ya que Snape me enseñó su método. Por eso redoblé mi desconfianza con él. Me parecía mucha coincidencia que precisamente Potter tuviera en su poder el libro de Pociones de Snape— Malfoy negó con la cabeza—. Y realmente fue eso, ¿verdad? Una simple y llana coincidencia.

—¿Hay defensa para el _cruciatus_?— preguntó Hermione no más retóricamente.

—Hay una manera de sufrirlo sin que te llegue a afectar con toda su intensidad, Granger. Pregunta de DCAO, Granger, ¿qué es lo que te provoca la maldición _cruciatus_?

—Dolor.

—Exacto. Realmente llegamos a complicarnos las cosas por ponerlas siempre en una posición más alta de lo que realmente merecen a pesar de toda su historia— Hermione no parecía comprender a donde quería llegar Malfoy—. ¿Cómo logras que no te duela, por ejemplo, una luxación de muñeca?

—Hay diferentes pomadas o pociones para el dolor. También un hechizo que… ¿no es así?— preguntó al ver negar a Malfoy—. ¿Entonces cómo?

—Una luxación de muñeca te deja de doler si te dislocas un hombro, Granger. Un dolor deja de afectarte cuando uno mayor lo hace.

Hermione empezó a comprender por donde iba Malfoy.

—Pero, para que no te duela un _cruciatus_…

—¿Cómo se logra realizar un _patronus_, Granger?

Entonces supo cual era la respuesta.

—Tu recuerdo más doloroso— murmuró Hermione.

—¿En serio? ¿Y logras realizar tu _patronus_ con eso?— se burló Malfoy tratando de aliviar una más que seria situación provocada por él mismo.

—Claro que no— protestó totalmente indignada—. El _patronus_ se realiza concentrándose en el suceso o acontecimiento más feliz que te haya ocurrido mientras que, según lo que insinúas, para soportar el _cruciatus_ debes pensar en el acontecimiento o suceso más doloroso que te haya ocurrido.

—Cierto pero en muchas ocasiones no es suficiente porque la contabilización del dolor es demasiado personal y puede ser que tu dolor no sea suficiente para sobrepasar al provocado por la maldición— la mirada de Malfoy se oscureció—. Entonces lo que uno debe hacer es imaginarse en su propia mente el suceso que más dolor pueda llegarte a causar. Algo que llegue a retorcer tu propia alma. Créeme que la mente es capaz de todo. Incluso de hacerte más daño que el peor de los _cruciatus_.

Hermione se quedó allí sentada en silencio sopesando las palabras de Malfoy y ninguno habló hasta el paso de los minutos.

—Lamento no haberte podido ayudar en sexto curso pero en asuntos del corazón, sobre todo en los que a concierne a los demás, y a ti en particular, deben ser tratados por cada uno. Para bien o para mal.

Hermione le ofreció una mueca contenida.

—Gracias pero, por muy veladas que fueran tus acciones, me habría sentido de lo más rara teniéndote como vigilante de mi vida amorosa. Sobre todo cuando acabas de confirmarme que formas parte de ella, aunque yo no lo he sabido hasta ahora— añadió con cierta timidez—. Trataste de ayudarnos en la sala de los menesteres porque sabías lo que estábamos buscando y que podríamos acabar con Voldemort— la sonrisa ahora era más maliciosa—. Un verdadero alumno de la Casa de Slytherin, Malfoy.

—No estoy muy seguro de que un Slytherin que se enamora de una hija de muggles de Gryffindor pueda llamarse así, Granger.

—Severus Snape puede hacerlo y tú también, Malfoy.

Demasiados paralelismos con su antiguo profesor en los que pensó durante mucho tiempo Malfoy para llegar a la conclusión de que, realmente, la historia tiende a repetirse.

—Y yo, como antes le ocurrió a Snape, no me quedaré con la chica— con estas palabras Malfoy se puso en pie—. Muchos dirían que nacimos bajo la estrella equivocada, si es que creen en esas patrañas— añadió dedicándole un guiño cómplice a Hermione—. Nos creen fríos como las serpientes que nos representan pero se equivocan del todo— la mirada de Malfoy consumía a Hermione con todo el fuego presente en su interior—. Cuando encontramos a la persona correcta llegamos a amar con tal intensidad que ya no hay nadie más para nosotros.

Lo que le estaba diciendo a Hermione era que la amaba y que no habría nadie más para él. Ella se casaría en menos de una semana con Ron y mientras tanto Malfoy la amaría sin tener ninguna posibilidad de encontrar la felicidad puesto que la perdió ante dicho matrimonio.

—Malfoy yo…

—No te preocupes que no me volveré un huraño amargado como Snape— le aseguró sonriéndole—. Yo, mientras seas feliz, también lo seré.

_¿Y puedes considerar eso como suficiente, Malfoy?_, pensó Hermione sintiendo como la angustia la iba devorando por dentro.

—¿Mientras estés en este mundo siendo feliz?— lo vio levantarse ante ella con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa real nacida de su corazón—. Por supuesto, Hermione. Porque te amo.

La última estocada fue el escuchar nuevamente su nombre de sus labios con una promesa de amor eterno para luego darle la espalda y alejarse de su lado creciendo la distancia entre ellos mucho más que con la distancia física que se formaba.

Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma al ver su mano alzada en dirección al Slytherin ¡y temblándole! Quería decirle algo pero solamente estaba allí viendo como se alejaba mientras boqueaba cual pez fuera del agua. Su ceño se fruncía a causa de su confusión y toda esta marea de sensaciones. Iba a casarse en menos de una semana y se trataba de Draco Malfoy, ¿cómo iba a poder estar de esta manera simplemente a causa de lo que le había llegado a contar? Era imposible que fuera solamente por eso porque dejaría en muy mal lugar sus sentimientos por Ron para verse afectada así por Malfoy.

Y entonces Malfoy ya no estaba más.

En silencio y sin entenderlo del todo Hermione se puso a llorar.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>Finalizará<br>**— — — — — — — — — —


	2. Chapter 2

**I Just Came to Say Goodbye (aka Dramione a través de los tiempos)**

Su apartamento se encontraba en silencio y, en un sentido, totalmente vacío si ignorabas aquella ingente cantidad de libros y a la persona dueña de todos ellos. Nadie de los que la conocían eran capaces, aún ahora tras una semana desde que se dio el suceso, de llegar a comprender la acción de Hermione. Por supuesto que todos habían oído hablar de los nervios previos a la boda y también de novias a la fuga pero aquí estamos hablando de Hermione Jane Granger. Sí, Granger.

¿Por qué había anulado la boda con Ron? No le dio ninguna explicación a nadie y no fue hasta unos cuantos días más tarde que el propio Ron les confesó a padres y amigos el motivo real por el que se dio aquella frustrada boda, o el que Ron pensaba que era el verdadero motivo. Aunque no habría sido necesario si no hubieran silenciado la habitación en donde lo hablaron, por supuesto.

No eran el uno para el otro.

La atención de Hermione se disparó al escuchar como llamaban a su puerta y se encaminó hacia ella con los mismos nervios que la llevaron previamente cuando al abrirla se encontró con amigos y familiares pero no con la persona que estaba esperando para volver a reencontrarse. Ni timbre, ni gritos, ni nada. Simplemente dos simples toques contra la puerta. Secos y sobrios. Nadie que conociera había llamado así. Por eso mismo sintió como crecían los nervios en su interior y más que mariposas en su estómago sentía este como un avispero alborotado de las ansias que la carcomían.

Sus esperanzas se habían elevado de tal manera que una decepción más la haría estrellarse desde gran altura y logrando hacerle un daño profundo. ¿Cómo imaginarse que encontrarse a quien estaba esperando la podría poner en un estado peor?

Se lo encontró allí de pie con el mismo porte aristocrático de siempre a pesar de encontrándose llevando un vestuario de lo más común… ¿en una boda? La mirada de Hermione se enfocó alejándose un poco para comprobar, esta vez con total atención y no cayendo en aquellos orbes grises, que llevaba puesto un esmoquin. Aunque ahora ya algo descompuesto pues no tenía la chaqueta y un par de botones superiores de su camisa blanca estaban abiertos retando al espectador a tratar de ver el cuerpo bajo ella. Desanudada y colgando bajo el cuello de la camisa se encontraba la pajarita, por lo que habría dado lo que fuera por vérsela bien puesta porque era algo que no debía de tener precio.

A Hermione toda la imagen que veía ante ella le recordaba peligrosamente a su propia, y no ocurrida, boda. Sintió su labio inferior empezar a temblarle de miedo. Miedo por haber actuado y reaccionado demasiado tarde y enfado que no logró superar las barreras impuestas por su propio miedo porque le hubiera dicho que ella era la única y que no estaría con nadie más.

Este era el motivo por el que había tardado a contestar al _patronus_ que le había enviado y pensándolo bien no le extrañaba en absoluto su tardanza como sí lo hacía el que hubiera podido abandonar lo que estuviera haciendo para venir a verla.

¡Oh, Merlín! Se había casado. Hermione no quería empezar a imaginarse en qué situación llegó a aparecerse su _patronus_ y a interrumpir lo qué. ¿Es qué nada podía salirle bien aunque fuera una vez en su vida? Salirle bien sin ser ella la causante de que así fuera porque si no es que la mayor parte de su vida salió bien. Se suponía que era muy inteligente y sabía tomar buenas decisiones… se suponía. Por eso mismo alcanzó a tomar la decisión correcta aunque hubiera tardado el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo en el peor momento posible.

La novia negándose a casarse al no decir el protocolario ¡sí, quiero!

Y ahora ya era demasiado tarde porque la persona que le había asegurado que solamente la querría a ella durante el resto de sus días se había casado… quien sabe si durante la aparición de su _patronus_. ¿Podría haber llegado a tiempo suficiente para que la novia le hubiera montado una escena y anulado la boda? Bueno, de ilusiones muchos viven, ¿no?

Trató de evitarlo pero le cogió de la mano con la suya temblándole como flan en pleno ajetreo montándose a la gelatina para llevarle… no a su dormitorio porque eso sería del todo inapropiado en cantidad ingente de niveles, si no al salón en donde podrían sentarse en el sofá juntos o él en el sofá, o en el sillón, y ella arrodillada ante él sumisa y suplicante— sin ningún tipo de connotación sexual en dicha postura— para dejarle bien claro como se sentía en estos momentos.

Iba a abrirle el corazón a un hombre recién casado. ¿Podía ser más patética su situación? Y nada de esto habría tenido oportunidad de darse si no le hubiera permitido alejarse de ella. Si le hubiera salido la voz en aquel momento y confesarle que en su interior pugnaban unos sentimientos confusos por todas sus revelaciones. Que no tenía que acabar como Snape y que ella no era una Lily con un James Potter si no una Hermione atrapada en una marea de confusos sentimientos.

Ella siempre ha sido lógica y, aunque también sumase los sentimientos a todos aquellos sucesos, el resultado sería este mismo.

—No me casé con Ron— le confesó, realmente, sentada sobre sus piernas de rodillas ante él con la cabeza gacha incapaz de enfrentarse a sus orbes plateados que eran capaces de recorrer su alma como si fuera la suya propia—. Los días pasaron conmigo inmersa en una niebla espesa de pensamientos y recuerdos que me asaltaban como consecuencia de lo que me confesaste. No fue como cuando Harry vio los recuerdos de Snape, puesto que estos eran míos y no tuyos, pero a pesar de rememorarlos bajo mi punto de vista pude ver tus acciones y reacciones. Detalles que en un primer momento me pasaron desapercibidos por resultar imposibles de admitir su existencia— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa—. Y entonces también recordé…

Había estado jugueteando con los largos dedos de aquella pálida mano cuando se percató de algo sumamente importante. Su dedo anular izquierdo carecía de anillo. Este hecho la dejó sin aliento y las esperanzas le empezaron a retorcer el estómago. ¿Podría ser que también hubiera anulado su boda? ¿Qué por su intromisión decidiera no casarse?

Hermione cogió aire en un intento por continuar tratando de evitar que su voz le temblase por los nervios que la acechaban a tantos niveles.

—En primer año no tardó nada en atacarme, aunque fuera verbalmente, llegando a menospreciarme y a burlarse por mi manera de ser. Pensar que fue él quien primero me insultó usando mi inteligencia como pretexto— negó con la cabeza—. Cierto que luego me salvaron la vida luchando contra el trol pero fue por su culpa que me fui a llorar al baño en aquel momento. Realmente fue Ron quien me ha hecho llorar desde siempre con sus palabras. Luego, en cambio, no les importó que fuera una sabelotodo porque bien que se aprovecharon año tras año, curso tras curso, para que les ayudara con las asignaturas y todos los deberes que siempre retrasaban hasta última hora poniendo por encima al quidditch. Y yo, como su amiga, siempre tenía que aceptar esta situación porque de no hacerlo, ¿qué clase de amiga sería?

Hermione vio para aquel rostro pero más allá de su atención no parecía que tuviera la más mínima intención de interrumpirla por lo que, en parte, estaba agradecida y algo molesta porque ella había dado su opinión al respecto. Aunque, claro está, aquí estaba hablándole de la relación entre Ron y ella en la que, en un principio, él no tenía nada que ver.

—En segundo año, obviando la continua petición de ayuda con los deberes y sus burlas, vistas ahora desde la distancia algo merecidas, con respecto a mi opinión acerca del profesor Lockhart no me molestó, sería como primer curso por tu parte— le explicó con voz suave—. Aunque sí me molestó que, a pesar de su continua petición de ayuda con sus deberes le pareciese algo malo el querer ser el mejor estudiante. Claro que lo dijo refiriéndose a su hermano Percy pero era algo que también me afectaba a mí y el idiota ni se percató de ello.

Cuando la instó a levantarse para que se sentara a su lado Hermione no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia. En cualquier lugar junto a él era un buen sitio.

—En tercer curso parecía que todo iría como perros y gatos o, mejor dicho, como gato, kneazle en realidad, y rata, desde un principio pero luego todo se desbordó cuando Ron me acusó de que Crookshanks había matado a Scabbers— negó Hermione con la cabeza—. Pero lo peor fue cuando hice que McGonagall examinase la Saeta de Fuego que le habían mandado a Harry por correo. ¡No sabíamos quién se la envió y había que ser precavido! Pero no, esos solamente pensaron que les impedía poder usar una Saeta de Fuego en lugar de darse cuenta de que me preocupaba por su seguridad.

Estaba disfrutando mucho de la manera en que le cogía de la mano ofreciéndole comprensión y consuelo. De haberse atrevido se hubiera resguardado contra su pecho para que la mantuviera en aquel abrazo para siempre. Lo habría hecho si no fuera por el temor de haber hecho que abandonara su boda para escucharla.

—El resto de años en Hogwarts, mejor resumirlo, se centra en sus acusaciones de traidora cuando Krum me empezó a hacer caso, de seguro de que fue porque a él no se lo hizo, y me invitó al Baile mientras que Ron nunca antes me había considerado como una chica. Siempre mostró el típico comportamiento del que solamente quiere algo cuando lo tiene alguien más para luego volver a ignorarlo cuando lo tiene. Mostrando celos sin sentido, ¡solamente éramos amigos por entonces!, cuando alguien me prestaba más atención o, dicho de otro modo, algo de atención— pudo ver como se elevaron las comisuras de sus labios y Hermione le dedicó un puchero al tiempo que le golpeaba el brazo—. No tiene ninguna gracia. El súmmum llegó cuando se enfadó porque pensé que Harry había sido nombrado prefecto, y resultó ser él, pero fue nombrado porque Dumbledore no quería agobiar a Harry. No contento con ello se enfadó sin decirme el motivo, que resultó ser, como luego me dijo Ginny, porque ella le había dicho que me había besado con Krum— Hermione negó con la cabeza—. Como si un primer tentativo beso, de despedida, con nervios y pésimamente coordinado, con la persona que me invitó al Baile y me trató como una chica desde que me conoció, resultase ser algo inconcebible e inaceptable. Celoso cuando él no era más que mi amigo en ambos momentos. Y no quiero hablar sobre lo que causó el que se pusiera a salir con Lavender, por mucho que yo también tenía culpa por no haberle dicho lo que sentía pero es que siempre se adelantó pensando lo peor de mí, aunque lo peor que me hizo fue el que nos hubiera abandonado a Harry y a mí durante nuestra búsqueda de horrocruxes. Claro, luego se arrepintió al momento de haberse marchado pero el daño ya estaba hecho— Hermione negó con la cabeza incapaz de entenderse a sí misma—. Si no hubiera sido por la angustia y tensión que vivíamos en aquellos momentos…— se mordió la lengua—. Y creí que había madurado pero la fama se le subió a la cabeza y aquí seguí yo tratando de actuar de manera comprensible de manera que un día me encuentro que estamos prometidos y a punto de casarnos— sin pretenderlo le lanzó una dura mirada antes de ofrecerle una más conciliadora—. Y viniste a mí para explicarme tus sentimientos para acto seguido marcharte… no, viniste a despedirte y explicarme tus sentimientos por mí. Todo por lo que pasaste para ayudarme pero sin que te salieras de tu _personaje_ de Draco _Prepotente_ Malfoy cabeza visible de la Casa de Slytherin y promulgador de los sangre pura.

Hermione se apartó de aquel acogedor regazo porque se sentía demasiado bien allí y no era su lugar pues no era ella la que estaba a punto de casarse con él. Si es que su boda iba a seguir adelante aunque, ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo? ¿Por ella? Solamente era Hermione Granger, hija de muggles. No tenía ni voz ni voto en la posible boda de alguien como él.

—Y voy yo y, en lugar de decir "sí, quiero", digo que no puedo casarme. Algo que seguro sabrás a no ser que hayas estado oculto en una cueva profunda y oscura durante este tiempo. Por supuesto que siendo quien soy yo pues me sentí fatal por lo que le había hecho a Ron y ahí estaba yo inmersa en un mar de dudas y confusión con mi vestido de novia aún puesto con un montón de teorías y posibilidades rondándome la cabeza cuando entra Ron en el cuarto todo alterado y sudando de tal manera que sus ropas estaban totalmente empapadas— Hermione tembló con cara de disgusto—. Su rostro reflejaba puro terror como si le hubieran rodeado una docena de boggarts mostrándole su peor miedo repetido una docena de veces. Y, como siempre le ha sucedido, empezó a hablar antes de pensar las cosas. Lo que en esta ocasión me vino muy bien porque me permitió ver en donde me podía haber metido.

Sus brazos rodearon su propio cuerpo protegiéndose en su propio abrazo.

—Empezó a pedirme disculpas y que no había sido su intención para acto seguido justificarse con que como era algo muggle él no tenía por qué saberlo y que era lo que se hacía en las despedidas de soltero. Por supuesto que no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que me estaba hablando y por eso le dejé hablar tomando que le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad para explicarse en lugar de estar contándomelo todo de primera mano— Hermione negó con la cabeza. Y pensar que pudo haberse casado con alguien tan duro de cabeza cuando estar con alguien inteligente, con el que poder mantener una sana conversación que no versase solamente de quidditch, era algo que siempre había soñado. Una pareja que no puede comunicarse es una pareja condenada—. Me dijo que lo hizo con una de las strippers pero porque eso era lo que se suponía que uno hace en su despedida de soltero. Que antes de casarse puede tener una última aventura. Entonces le pregunté que pensaba que había hecho yo en mi despedida de soltero y, como era de esperar, estalló en cólera ante la posibilidad de que me hubiera acostado con alguien. Capullo de mierda— farfulló una molesta Hermione—. De seguro que mi padre le habría gustado _encargarse_ de la muela que le partí de un puñetazo pero ni a esa distancia le quería de mi familia.

Hermione se quedó en silencio tratando de serenarse para dejar a un lado esos malos recuerdos y centrarse en el presente y en el hombre que estaba a su lado.

—Yo quier…

Antes de que pudiera completar la palabra un torrente de luz blanquecina irrumpió en el salón antes de tomar la forma de una loba que se detuvo entre los dos, casi como si se interpusiera entre ellos, dándole la espalda a Hermione. Y entonces abrió la boca.

—_¿Puede saberse dónde te has metido? Una cosa es que me dejaras a todas las damas de honor para que me __**encargara**__ de ellas, algo de lo que no me voy a ir quejando por ahí, pero otra muy distinta es que me hagas destinatario de la ira de Astoria porque decidieras desaparecerte en mitad de la ceremonia. Recapacita y regresa cuanto antes porque si no lo haces te prometo que mi fantasma no te dejará en paz ni en esta vida ni en la próxima, Malfoy._

Y con esto el patronus desapareció dejando la habitación en silencio.

Hermione había sentido su corazón quebrarse de tal manera que juraría, y pondría la mano en el fuego, de que había sido capaz de escuchar el momento justo. Para hablar de la elección de malos momentos. Solamente a ella se le habría ocurrido llamar por él justo cuando se encontraba en mitad de… ni siquiera podía pensarlo sin que le doliera.

—No debí llamarte así de pronto y sin avisar, Malfoy. Yo, yo no sé en lo que estaba pensando y ahora…— el cuarto parecía que empezaba a ponerse a dar vueltas—, deberías regresar. Lo siento mucho, por todo— añadió tragándose las lágrimas y tratando de mantener la compostura. Algo que no duraría si Malfoy no se iba en unos diez segundos. Por supuesto que no se lo iba a poner nada sencillo porque, ¿cuándo Draco Malfoy le había puesto las cosas fáciles a Hermione?

Sin decir palabra la abrazó apretándola contra su pecho en donde Hermione, finalmente, empezó a llorar el dolor de pérdida que resquebrajaba su corazón. Era el momento más doloroso de su vida, estar a punto de perderle para siempre ya que de aquí se iría a su boda, a una que llegaría a su final como Merlín mandaba, y por eso, a pesar de su actual sufrimiento, disfrutaría de estar entre sus brazos.

—Hermione— tembló al escuchar su nombre viniendo de labios de Malfoy. Se casaría y, a pesar de que resultaba absurdo el solo pensamiento, no tendría el derecho de sentirse feliz por escucharle decirlo. ¿Cómo podía ser que le doliera tanto? Ya había pensado en esto desde el momento en que lo vio partir y no quiso aceptarlo porque era algo absurdo pero aquí estaba ella desmoronándose porque Malfoy estaba a punto de casarse y no iba a ser con ella. Ella era quien ahora vería a la persona que amaba casarse con otra persona pero, a diferencia de lo que le había dicho Malfoy, no se sentía capaz de ser feliz viéndole feliz con alguien más—. Mírame— le pidió alzándole el rostro con delicadeza cogiéndola por la barbilla. Tozudamente alzó el rostro pero mantuvo los ojos ocultos bajo sus párpados—. Hermione— repitió Malfoy.

Su nombre nunca antes le había sonado tan delicado y hermoso, como si fuera lo más precioso y valioso de este mundo y así parecía que fuera para Malfoy. Pero no era correcto. Se iba a casar con otra y no podía ir por ahí logrando que le temblasen las rodillas a Hermione. Entonces sintió los labios de Malfoy cubriendo los suyos.

La estaba besando.

Esto ya estaba a varios niveles de falta que se habría salido de la escala de haber estado midiéndolo con una. A pesar de ello Hermione se abandonó en aquel beso para tomar todo lo que pudiera de él antes de perderlo para siempre porque si algo sabía de Malfoy era la importancia que era la familia para él y, una vez hubiera formado la suya propia, haría lo que fuera para mantenerla a salvo. Y se habrían acabado estos besos entre ellos dos.

Su primer beso, su último beso.

Podía sentir esa agradable sensación en la boca de su estómago y como los dedos de sus pies se flexionaban. Le había hecho alzar el rostro pero ahora la tenía sujeta por la cintura y la llevó consigo para recorrer esos diez centímetros que le sacaba. Era una sensación única y… ¿por qué le parecía que ya la conocía entonces? Esa opresión que la cubría por todo el cuerpo y como se le ceñía en su pecho, y no de una manera agradable como lo haría un buen sujetador, que Hermione no tardó en reconocer como el efecto de…

_¡La aparición!_

Hermione abrió los ojos, estaba bien cerrarlos para profundizar los besos y saborearlos en toda su amplitud pero te dejaba con el culo al aire— no literalmente hablando— al impedirte prevenir situaciones como esta. Ante ella se encontró con los dos orbes plateados que eran los ojos de Malfoy pero lo que la había llamado la atención no fue lo que le mostró su sentido de la vista si no lo que le ofreció su sentido del oído. Era algo que ya había escuchado anteriormente, pues siempre suenan parecido, y la última vez no fue nada agradable.

Se encontraban en plena boda.

—¡Draco Malfoy!— siseó la peligrosa voz de una mujer—. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerme algo así en el día de mi boda?

Ahora la sensación en el estómago de Hermione era como la de un agujero negro que, si tuviera piedad de ella, la absorbería en estos mismos instantes… pero no tuvo esa suerte. supuso que aquella mujer que se acercaba como si flotase por el suelo, un efecto provocado por el vestido de novia que llevaba puesto o, quien sabe, tal vez no era ningún efecto en sí, debía de ser la futura, y dolía horriblemente sólo de pensarlo, señora Malfoy.

_Astoria Malfoy,_ pensó Hermione no gustándole la manera en que sonaba.

A pesar de todo, y como no podía ser de otra forma, se trataba de una mujer extremadamente hermosa y no le habría extrañado lo más mínimo si tuviera sangre de veela. Típica belleza rubia de piel clara y ojos azules. Ojos que en estos momentos iban cargados de una furia que…

—No te alteres o te saldrán arrugas, hermanita— la detuvo, por sus propias palabras se deduce, la hermana de Astoria que, ¡sorpresa, sorpresa!, lucía igual de rubia y ojos claros como su hermana aunque con un rictus de felicidad forzado con el que trataba de coaccionar a la novia para que regresara a su lugar. Por lo menos no llevaba otro vestido de novia porque uno podría llegar a confundirlas. A pesar de ello su belleza era aplastante—. Repite conmigo. "Es el día más feliz de mi vida. Es el día más feliz de mi vida."

—Lo será cuando logre casarme, Astoria— siseó la serpiente con velo—. Y haz que se arregle porque no pienso permitirle que participe como si viniera ya de la celebración posterior.

_¡Un momento! ¿Astoria no es la novia?_

Ahora Hermione empezaba a sentirse de la manera que tan poco le entusiasma sentirse y no es solamente sexualmente insatisfecha si no confusa.

Con una mirada Astoria hizo que otra dama de honor, porque iba vestida como ella, (y no con uno de esos desagradables vestidos de dama de honor que tanto se gastan en el mundo muggle si no que era algo que Hermione no se habría negado a llevar puesto, en otras circunstancias, por supuesto) se llevara a la no-Astoria y Hermione reconoció en ella a Pansy Parkinson que le dedicó toda una mirada que reflejaba la confusión que sentía Hermione.

_¡Oh, Merlín! Estoy en medio de una boda llevando un ligerísimo vestido de lo más primaveral que no deja mucho a la imaginación._

Un vaporoso vestido que le llegaba bastante por encima de las rodillas, llámale un mini vestido y acabamos antes, azul oscuro con tres líneas inclinadas de flores estampadas. De finas tiras y con un generoso escote que más bien parecía ser un escaparate de melones por la manera tan agraciada con la que mostraba sus pechos. ¡E iba en zapatillas de andar por casa! Si no fuera porque su cabello ya no era su antiguo arbusto se sentiría muchísimo peor. Claro que viendo la sonrisa del culpable de encontrarse en esta situación la hacía sentir sentimientos encontrados.

¡No sabía como debía sentirse en estos momentos! En esta situación.

—Te parecerá bonito estresar de esta manera a mi hermana, Malfoy— se suponía que Astoria le estaba retando pero la sonrisa de sus labios, carmesí que parecían emitir cantos de sirena para que los besases, decía todo lo contrario. Con ágiles movimientos de sus dedos le anudó la pajarita y le abotonó la camisa recreándose en quitarle cualquier arruga. Para Hermione lo hizo sin ningún tipo de molestia—. No podías esperar a que Daphne terminase de casarse para que le diera un síncope y yo tuviera a mano algo de alcohol para poder soportarlo con más simpatía. No, aquí el señorito tuvo que irse a buscar a…

—Mi pareja— anunció Malfoy para sorpresa de Hermione.

Esto hizo que la atención de Astoria se dirigiese hacia la castaña y no tardó mucho en ponerle nombre al cuerpo que tenía ante su mirada.

—¿Hermione Granger?— Genial, la había reconocido. Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no poner una mueca—. Esto se merece una buena explicación pero antes de que Zabini empiece a tirarse al resto de damas de honor delante de la novia será mejor que acabemos con la ceremonia. Os aseguro que tendré compasión con la pobre que dirija mi boda porque esto más que un _honor_ es una verdadera _tortura_.

Y Hermione se vio yendo arrastrada por Astoria para ser colocada con el resto de damas de honor. ¿Cómo había acabado aquí en la boda de una antigua conocida, de vista, de Hogwarts de la Casa de Slytherin? su respuesta estaba simétricamente colocado al otro lado del grupo en la forma de Draco Malfoy que le hacía entrega de los anillos a un aliviado novio. ¿Justin Finch-Fletchley? Ciertamente el mundo Mágico estaba cambiando a grandes pasos si una Slytherin de sangre pura se estaba casando con un hijo de muggles, y además de la Casa de Hufflepuff. _Aunque mejor él que Malfoy, ¿verdad?_, le recordó una vocecita en la cabeza de Hermione. Por eso no debía extrañarle el que como dama de honor se encontrase Hannah Abbott. Al tratar de rememorar el mensaje que le había enviado Zabini a Malfoy para encontrar en donde había cometido su error de comprensión no pudo evitar buscarle con la mirada para encontrárselo mirando para ella con suma atención. A Zabini, ni a Malfoy. Error. No estaba mirando para ella si no que se estaba dando un buen festín con su escote y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo porque sería dar un nuevo espectáculo. Claro que el resto de padrinos también miraban, de vez en cuando, en su dirección confusos por verla ahí plantada. Aunque, por lo menos, en dichos casos era por confusión y no por otros motivos más libidinosos. Sobre todo compañeros de Hufflepuff como Ernie Macmillan. Entonces recordó el mensaje pero se centró en lo de haberle dejado a Zabini todas las damas de honor y se pudo imaginar lo que podía estarle pasando por la cabeza en estos momentos.

_¡No lo pienses, Hermione! ¡Por Merlín, no lo hagas!_

Lo único en lo que pudo pensar para evitar un colapso fue el buscar a Malfoy para encontrárselo dedicándole una sonrisa y un guiño que la hizo sonrojarse, esperando que el rubor no alcanzase sus pechos porque sería como darle whisky de fuego a un alcohólico para alimentar el deseo de Zabini. Pero aquella sonrisa y la mirada de Malfoy la envolvieron en un mundo donde solamente se encontraban ellos dos y ya no importaba que se encontrasen en una boda que había creído que era la de Malfoy y Astoria— la cual, por la manera en que estaba mirando para una fila de los bancos en donde se encontraban… ¿las gemelas Carrow, Flora y Hestia? Bueno, a no ser que busquen un amante de ahí no seguirá la línea de descendencia de los Greengrass o los Carrow— o que llevase un vestido del todo inadecuado para la ocasión. Pero era irrelevante puesto que solamente tenía ojos para Malfoy, _para mi pareja_, como la había presentado a Astoria. Incluso se vio sorprendida por la confusa mirada de Lucius Malfoy que pasaba de ella a su único hijo tratando de comprender algo que, por la sonrisa que portaba, Narcisa había más que comprendido. Por lo menos tenía a su futura suegra de su lado y como Lucius no interrumpió la boda podría decirse que era cierto que se había _civilizado_ con los años. Lo que hacía tener la vida de su hijo en peligro de muerte, y la suya propia con la del resto de su familia, que en este caso era solamente Narcisa, a no ser que también hubieran considerado a Teddy Lupin por aquel entonces.

Hermione se encontró aplaudiendo sin saber que el motivo era que Daphne y Justin ya se habían casado. Algo que le venía muy bien porque quería decir que faltaba menos tiempo para que pudiera estar otra vez junto a Malfoy y casi no podía aguantarse las ganas porque se había percatado de algo de lo más importante.

_Aquel no ha sido nuestro último beso._

Malfoy no estaba con nadie y ella ahora también estaba soltera, felizmente soltera y ante ellos se abría un futuro que podría llegar a definirse como perfecto, futuro perfecto, pero para el que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy tenían una palabra mucho más adecuada. Juntos.

**Un Futuro Juntos.**

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>End<strong>or**Fin**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**I Just Came to Say Goodbye (aka Dramione a través de los tiempos)**

Una vez más se lamentaba no tener su varita encima, ¿dónde podría haberla llevado si no en un lugar de lo más incorrecto?, para poder transfigurar su vestido para conseguir algo más de _protección_ más que dejar claro que su llegada había sido del todo inesperada. Por supuesto que la culpa de esto solamente la tenía una persona, Malfoy, a lo que había que añadir el hecho de que, estando ella sin varita, él tampoco pareciera muy interesado en cambiarle de vestuario.

_Si solamente fuera eso_, pensó Hermione.

El único alivio que tenía era el que llevase las bragas puestas porque esto era algo que no podía decir con respecto a su sujetador por la ausencia de este cumpliendo con su deber. Podía excusarse en que no se esperó que Malfoy hubiera respondido a su llamado, sobre todo por la manera en que se había alejado de su lado, de su vida. Pero también se debía a que no tenía muchos sujetadores que fueran bien con el vestido que llevaba puesto. Una tela demasiado fina que los marcaría, de igual manera que hace con su anatomía cuando esta _se enciende_. Algo que trataría de evitar para no ir por todas partes _señalando_, y no con sus dedos.

Los pensamientos de Hermione regresaron al presente, de donde no debieron partir como se había propuesto desde la invitación a bailar, cuando sintió aquella mano cayendo de su cintura y empezar a explorar el territorio virgen, para él, de su nalga izquierda.

—Vuélvela a poner donde estaba o te quedarás sin manos, Zabini— le comentó con un tono tan letal como un verdugo pero sin la frialdad esperada si no que con un tono de lo más jovial. El efecto era mucho más aterrador.

Zabini tuvo el descaro de poner un puchero adorable.

—Es mi deber como uno de los padrinos de la boda _sobrepasarme_ con las damas de honor, Granger— le recordó y haciendo lo propio con el mensaje que le había enviado a Malfoy mientras se encontraba en su casa—. Y puedes estar completamente segura que una inapropiada caricia de unas de tus perfectas nalgas se encuentra catalogada en los puestos más bajos de lo que me permite mi _posición_.

—Puedo ser una dama de honor de última hora pero soy una dama de honor que vino con su pareja, Zabini. Y no creo que le haga mucha gracia que repases tu lista de acciones conmigo.

—Le dije que de no volver tendría que ocuparme de las damas de honor y él va y vuelve con una más. No puedes culparme pensando que era su manera de disculparse conmigo por poner mi cabeza a disposición de Astoria— la inocencia con la que hablaba contrastaba con el mensaje—. ¿Quién podría llegar a imaginarse que eras intocable más allá de poder admirarte a distancia?— Hermione enarcó una ceja—. Bueno, en un baile siempre hay algo de contacto— se justificó Zabini.

Hermione decidió cambiar de tema pero tampoco es que se alejase mucho.

—¿Y a pesar de eso pretendes _sobrepasarte_ con Astoria?

—Moriría contento— le respondió Zabini.

—Pues a mí me parece más que Astoria ya tiene planes hechos en los que no estás incluido, Zabini.

—No. Pero imagínate que lo estuviera— una amplia sonrisa se formó en sus labios—. Moriría contentísimo.

Hermione no pudo evitar una carcajada. Era innegable que Zabini sabía muy bien cuales eran sus prioridades y hasta donde llegaría por ellas.

El baile se vio interrumpido por alguien llamándole la atención a Blaise tocándole en el hombro. El inevitable cambio de pareja pero no la que cualquiera de ellos dos se esperaba.

—¿Puedo?— preguntó una sonriente Astoria.

—Oh, por supuesto— Hermione se apartó de Blaise ofreciéndole un leve asentimiento—. Por favor.

Pero su sonrisa mudó a sorpresa cuando Astoria tomó su mano, y su cintura, en lugar de la de Zabini. Esto no hizo si no que aquellos ojos claros brillasen con diversión. Hermione se recompuso al instante puesto que solamente había sido una sorpresa y nada más. No era como si no hubiera bailado con otras chicas, aunque tampoco es que lo hubiera hecho con bailes lentos como este.

—Así que fue por ti que casi me dio un ataque al comprobar la desaparición de Draco— le espetó Astoria casi aguantándose las ganas de reír por la cara de nerviosismo que mostraba su pareja de baile—. Hermione Granger.

—Sí, yo… lo siento mucho. Debí haberle avisado con antelación pero fue todo un pronto porque no podía esperar más para… bueno, que necesitaba hablarle urgentemente…

—Es cierto que debiste haber avisado, Hermione. Deberías saber que un gran porcentaje de las bodas, o de las novias, tienden a llegar al final— menuda sutiliza respecto a su boda fallida. Fallida por parte del novio incorrecto, por supuesto—. Y, aunque ese no fuera el caso del de mi hermana. No me gusta que entorpezcan mi labor cuando este podría provocarme unas incipientes canas por los histerismos de mi hermana.

Hermione parecía estar contemplando el alcance real de sus acciones y lo que pudieron haber llegado a causar pero también sabía que no podía haber esperado más tiempo sin hablarle a Malfoy y confesarse a él con respecto a sus sentimientos. En verdad se trató de una situación en la que pudo haber habido perdedores por ambos bandos pero, en su lugar, hubo ganadores.

—Tranquilízate, chica. Te entiendo muy bien. Si yo también estuviera perdida por Draco me habría bien poco poner patas arriba incluso la boda de mi hermana— por algún motivo a Hermione no le gustó mucho el comentario pero se dijo que era por la familiaridad con que Astoria le llamaba por su nombre a Malfoy—. Aunque, ahora mismo, tengo en mente a alguien muy diferente para ponerla de patas arriba— dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa y Hermione, percatándose de a lo que se refería, no pudo evitar cierto rubor y tener que apartar la vista.

La risa de Astoria, que se percató de la reacción por parte de Hermione, y sus motivos, se cortó cuando una nueva pareja de baile pidió su oportunidad de acompañarla en una nueva pieza.

Malfoy.

Las palabras se le atragantaron a Hermione, aunque no la risa a Astoria, cuando su mirada se enfocó para darse cuenta de que, si bien había acertado el apellido, se equivocó de nombre y de generación.

Lucius Malfoy.

_Bueno, al final deberías hacerlo en tu propia boda… si es que… vale, sí que la habrá pero… ¿con Lucius Malfoy? ¿Me preguntó algo? No, creo que estoy perdiendo la razón. Es una simple práctica… si es que quiere venir a la boda… porque no podrá hacer nada para impedir que nos…_

—¿Está insinuando algo, señor Malfoy?

Incluso perdida en sus pensamientos había podido escuchar a Lucius hablar sobre su inconclusa boda y de que si el motivo de que no se hubiera casado se debía a que había encontrado _algo_ mejor. Incidiendo en lo de _algo_ de la manera más sospechosa posible.

—¿Qué podría estar insinuando, señorita Granger?— Hermione no pudo evitar comparar a padre e hijo, y no solamente en el exterior si no en sus maneras de hablar y en los gestos. No había ninguna duda de que Malfoy había crecido bajo la sombra de este hombre y aprendido, o asimilado, demasiados de sus ademanes. Y viendo como, al final, cayó por Malfoy, ¿quería decir eso que también podría aceptar a Lucius Malfoy? Había que darle mérito al hecho de que estuviera bailando con ella, y que mantuviera, o tuviera, unos buenos modales al mismo tiempo—. ¿Qué un día mi hijo anula toda posibilidad de boda porque las candidatas... no son usted? ¿O qué tras haber mantenido una conversación con usted me confirmó que lo sentía mucho pero que el apellido Malfoy acabaría con él a no ser que decidiera tener una nueva descendencia?

Hermione estuvo a punto de tropezar, pisarle un pie a Lucius y acabar espatarrada por el suelo cuando escuchó aquello último. Lo malo es que también le entraron unas terribles ganas de reírse imaginando dicha escena.

—Es hilarante, señorita Granger. Por lo menos así le pareció a mi esposa que no tuvo, ni le hacían falta, reparos en reírse.

—Lamento mucho que se hubiera encontrado en dicha situación pero, a pesar de todo, ¿no debería encontrarse feliz por su hijo? Usted mismo me ha confirmado que había cantidad de candidatas para que Malfoy eligiera una para casarse— Lucius encontró desconcertante que, a pesar de la nueva relación, evidente, entre Hermione y su hijo, le siguiera llamando por su apellido. No que tuviera algo malo el apellido Malfoy, por muy redundante que sonase—. ¿No es mejor el que esté con alguien por el que sienta algo que simplemente verse forzado a ello?

El que Lucius Malfoy portase esa media sonrisa tan de su apellido nunca auguraba nada bueno.

—No sé por qué debería alegrarme el que Draco desperdicie su vida por simple sentimiento de culpa… por lo que te sucedió en nuestro hogar a manos de Bellatrix.

¿Sentimiento de culpa? El nervio que tenía para dar a suponer algo semejante. Por suerte para Hermione, y para su diversión porque la tendría, fue Malfoy quien le ofreció todo el material para enfrentarse a Lucius y salir bien victoriosa del encuentro.

—Me parece a mí que, como lo ha hecho durante todos estos años, sigue subestimando a su hijo, señor Malfoy.

Aquello pareció captar el interés de Lucius.

—¿Y puede saberse el por qué, señorita _Granger_?— le preguntó haciendo hincapié en su apellido.

—Bueno, no estoy segura de si soy la persona indicada para contárselo o si debería ir a preguntárselo directamente a su hijo— y era la pura verdad por parte de Hermione. Tal vez Draco no quería contarle sus actos con respecto a Hermione desde que la conoció y podía estar metiendo la pata al tratar de hacerlo.

—Ahora sí que tiene toda mi atención, señorita Granger.

Por fortuna la necesidad de Hermione de mirar para Draco le proporcionó un asentimiento por su parte, y un guiño cómplice, para darle el empujón que necesitaba. Claro que casi estuvo a punto de olvidarse del motivo al ver como Malfoy se encontraba bailando con una niña que no debía pasar de los diez años. _¿Futura Slytherin?_, se preguntó Hermione.

—Ambos sabemos la manera en que fue criado su hijo o, mejor dicho, la manera en que le educaron y que convencionalismos siguieron. Lo que ignora es que clase de persona llegó a ser a pesar de todo y cuan profundamente es capaz de llegar a amar su hijo.

Ciertamente temas sobre el amor no eran los habituales en una conversación por parte de Lucius pero sin que eso quisiera decir que no amase, a su familia, si no que, como bien había indicado Hermione, él también había sido criado de cierta manera.

—Ciertamente le debe gustar mucho el sonido de su voz para ponerse a dar tantas vueltas, señorita Granger— ciertamente el padre de su hijo—. Está claro que tiene algo en mente para contar y tal vez sea mejor que vaya directamente a ello en lugar de entretenerse con discursos.

—Su hijo no siente ningún tipo de lástima por mí, señor Malfoy— la seriedad del rostro de Hermione no dejaba lugar a dudas y el brillo de sus ojos gritaba sin restricciones—. Durante esa conversación, aunque más bien fue un monólogo por su parte, su hijo me confesó que me amaba y que él sería feliz mientras yo lo fuera por lo que no se interpondría a mi boda con Ron-ald.

—Y viendo que Draco resultaba mejor partido decidió anular su boda e ir a por el primer premio— a pesar de sus palabras, Hermione no podía encontrar el filo habitual en ellas por parte de Lucius. Casi era como algo programado que tuviera que decir.

—No fue así, señor Malfoy. Anulé mi boda porque quiero a Ron…

Lucius emitió una ligera carcajada.

—Y yo que pensaba que eso era lo que vosotros considerabais un motivo para casarse y no para anular el casamiento.

—Entonces está muy equivocado— le replicó de pasada—. A Ron le quiero, a pesar de todo, pero a… su hijo, a Draco, a él lo amo. Estoy perdidamente enamorada de él y no sabía desde cuando hasta que me abrió los ojos.

—No literalmente hablando— añadió Lucius con un suspiro de lamento—. ¿Y a qué se refiere con eso en concreto?

—Que su hijo los quiere y no ha querido defraudarles pero, al mismo tiempo, empezó a sentir cosas por mí que iban en contra de las enseñanzas recibidas. Uno habría pensado, siguiendo su manera de comportarse, que cortaría con dichos sentimientos para favorecer a los de su familia pero él logró realizar ambos caminos a pesar de que por ello, y sin revelarlos sinceramente, perdería cualquier oportunidad de tener algo conmigo.

Hermione no era la única con una preocupante curiosidad.

—Por favor, dígame de qué es capaz mi hijo, señorita Granger.

—Usted lo ha pedido, señor Malfoy.

Y Hermione le contó todo lo que le había dicho Malfoy al abrirle su corazón y sentimientos por ella con el mismo cuidado que él le había mostrado. Le dejó bien claro que durante todos esos años había sido fiel, en abierto, a las enseñanzas con la que había sido criado pero, al mismo tiempo y sin quebrantarlas, la ayudó en todo lo que le fue posible para mantenerla con vida, y preparada para lo que estaba por venir. Tampoco le ocultó las veces que había querido _matarla_ allí mismo por sus imprudentes acciones que pusieron su vida en grave peligro, y en la enfermería. Pero, sobre todo, le dejó bien claro que los sentimientos de Malfoy por ella eran tan sinceros y profundos como había descubierto que eran los suyos por él.

—Él podría ser feliz sabiendo que yo lo soy pero he descubierto que la única manera de que pudiera ser realmente feliz es al lado de su hijo, señor Malfoy.

Hermione le dio tiempo para que pudiera asimilar todo lo que le había contado y aprovechó este tiempo para preguntarse si seguían en la misma pieza o había empezado una nueva canción. Al ver que Malfoy ahora se encontraba, reticentemente, bailando con otra muchacha pero que, a diferencia de las anteriores, esta parecía tener entre catorce y dieciséis años. Una peligrosa edad. Habría deseado que Narcisa hubiera podido estar bailando todo el tiempo con su hijo o todas aquellas niñas pero, por desgracia, no había tantas para ello.

—Dime Lucius, si es que vas a ser parte de la familia— añadió al ver la cara de completa estupefacción por parte de Hermione—. Que lo único que me diferencia de Draco es ese "señor" que añades a mi apellido es bastante molesto. Aunque estoy seguro de que lo es más el que le digas a él Malfoy… con todo este amor que compartís.

Lo bueno era que lo decía sinceramente, lo malo es que siempre tiene que tener ese tono sarcástico con el que te hacía dudar de si era cierto que lo decía en serio.

—Supongo que debo darle las gracias, señor Malf-… digo, _Lucius_— sonaba tan extraño viniendo de ella que Hermione no pudo evitar poner una cara de lo más profunda—. ¿Le parece bien entonces qué salga con su hijo?— si iba a llamarle por su nombre primero se lo diría a él antes que a su padre.

—La verdad es que, por todo lo que me has contado, yo esperaba más que os casaseis— dijo como si fuera lo más normal para decir en estos momentos.

Hermione pensaba otra cosa.

—¿Casarnos?— la mente de la muchacha giraba peor que lo hacía el estómago al aparecerse—. ¿Ahora?— no pudo si no preguntar.

Esto le arrancó una sincera carcajada a Lucius que vino acompañada de unas cuantas más de manera que Hermione se encontró, esperando a que terminase la canción, bailando con un Lucius Malfoy que se estaba riendo. Para que luego digan de cosas extrañas.

—Ahora mismo diría que sería una falta de respeto para los recién casados pero seguro que animaría la celebración a cierto nivel— le dijo con aquella media sonrisa marca del apellido Malfoy—. Me refería en un futuro, _Hermione_.

Por lo menos era obvio que Lucius se sentía igual que ella con esto de referirse al otro con su nombre. Era algo a lo que tendrían que darle tiempo.

—Bueno, en un futuro… claro que quiero casarme, lo iba a hacer con Ron queriéndolo… es normal querer casarse con él— y se refería a Malfoy— si le amo…

—Pues entonces me parece a mí que deberíamos dar por terminado este baile para que puedas ir a su rescate antes de que pierda su infinita paciencia con esa muchacha que no parece entender la sutiliza de un rechazo amable.

Hermione no estaba segura de cómo debía actuar, y luego de haber pasado unos segundos moviendo los brazos como si se le hubieran quedados atascados a medio camino, finalmente le dio un rápido abrazo que ni tiempo le dio a Lucius para poder devolvérselo. Por fortuna porque se había quedado tan sorprendido que ni un _petrificus_ habría hecho mejor trabajo.

—Gracias— susurró Hermione ruborizada por su acción mientras se dirigía hacia la pareja formada por su futuro esposo y una desesperada más de las que habían en la sala comiéndose, con algo más que los ojos, a su rubio.

Suponía que debía dar las gracias a Astoria, siendo la encargada de la boda y todo eso, para haber puesto, un suponer, un mínimo de etiqueta al vestir porque viendo la manera en que aquella trataba de restregarse contra Malfoy, y los esfuerzos de este por mantener las distancias sin brusquedad, y su paciencia perdiéndose con el paso de las notas, no quería imaginarse la escena con un vestido acorde con tan _magreante_ actitud. Aunque, siendo sinceros, en estos momentos era la propia Hermione quien vestía de una manera más provocativa que el resto de chicas y mujeres presentes, y eso sin hablar de su escote por el que no había ni palabras para ello.

De la misma manera en que antes lo habían hecho Astoria y Lucius, ahora fue Hermione quien tocó en el hombro de la muchacha para pedir su baile con Malfoy. Por la cara que puso quedó claro que no estaba muy contenta con eso de tener que cedérselo y quedó corroborado al volverse hacia Malfoy ignorando a Hermione.

—Sabes, podríamos salir de aquí para tener… un momento para nosotros… a solas— le dijo a Malfoy con un tono provocativo que hizo que Hermione rodara los ojos ante semejante actitud—. Sé muy bien que podemos pasarlo muy bien.

Hermione volvió a llamarle la atención, aunque con algo más de fuerza en sus toques en el hombro, e ignorando la media sonrisa de Malfoy como el bufido de molestia de la muchacha.

—¿Es qué no puedes ver que Draco y yo estamos ocupados?— le preguntó de manera retórica a Hermione dedicándole una mirada que ya había recibido en Hogwarts por parte de Pansy. Nada que ver con la que le ofreció antes—. Uh, seguro que no puedes con esa cosa que tienes como cabello ahí encima.

Y eso que su cabello no le cubría el rostro en estos momentos. Si supiera en verdad.

—Me parece a mí que la que no ve en donde se encuentra eres tú. Estamos en una celebración, en la pista de baile, y me apetece bailar con Malfoy así que, aunque te importe, ya puedes apartarte para dejarnos bailar de una vez.

El gesto de asombro, más bien de incredulidad de la muchacha contrastaba con el de Malfoy que parecía estar disfrutando de la iniciativa por parte de Hermione.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esta manera? Tú que ni siquiera tienes el buen gusto de venir vestida apropiadamente a esta _celebración_— de levantar más el rostro en gesto altanero Hermione sería capaz de mirarle el espacio vacío en su cráneo por sus fosas nasales—. _Draco_ y yo bailaremos todas las piezas que pongan.

—Pero eso no será posible— le dijo Hermione condescendientemente—. Las niñitas como tú ya deberían haberse tomado sus galletitas y su leche caliente antes de meterse en cama puesto que ya ha debido pasar tu hora para irte a dormir.

Ciertamente tenía sangre en las venas aunque, en estos momentos, parecía que toda se encontraba en su rostro por la manera en que se ruborizaba violentamente.

—Y ahora, como te había dicho antes, me gustaría bailar con mi _prometido_.

La última palabra casi le provocó un síncope a la muchacha a la que la mandíbula pareció caérsele de la manera en que tenía abierta la boca. Nada elegante, por cierto.

Hermione reflejó la ceja enarcada de Malfoy con una propia a la que había que sumarle una media sonrisa. Ciertamente estaba claro que había sido aceptada en la familia Malfoy, ¿verdad?

—Ha sido un placer bailar contigo, Cassy, pero le había prometido a mi _prometida_— valga la redundancia— un baile al menos.

Cassy pasó su mirada de Hermione a Malfoy mientras su labio inferior pugnaba por temblar reprimiendo, más que un llanto, un grito de rabia. Antes de que cualquiera de los pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo Cassy se aferró al cuello de Malfoy propinándole un inesperado beso que cortó al sentir una oleada de furia a su espalda para susurrarle algo solamente para oídos de Malfoy.

Cassey se alejó toda orgullosa de sí misma lanzándole una retadora mirada a Hermione a la que le ardían los nudillos que le urgían cambiarle la cara de un buen golpe. Tal vez le harían recuperar su verdadera nariz y no ese guisante que tenía sobre su labio superior. Pero solamente fue encontrarse con aquellos orbes plateados para que su furia se despidiese, para un mejor momento, y se acercara a Malfoy con una tímida actitud que contrastaba con la _Furia_ en la que se había convertido apenas segundos antes.

—Estarás orgulloso de ti mismo, Malfoy— le reprendió Hermione mientras le cogía de la mano y se aferraba al hombro mientras le resultaba imposible reprimir un escalofría al sentir como la rodeaba por la cintura.

—La verdad es que, viendo como, a pesar de la sorpresa, logré mantener bien sellada mi boca, sí que lo estoy— una vez pudo ver el fuego de aquellos ojos avellana y Malfoy temió que Hermione pudiera ir en busca de Cassey para dejarle bien clara como era la situación—. Y no estoy muy familiarizado con las formalidades pero estando prometidos, ¿no deberías aventurarte a llamarme por algo más que mi apellido?

Hermione rodó los ojos.

—Está bien, _huroncito_— el gesto de Malfoy se volvió serio y pétreo de tal manera que Hermione se levantó apoyándose sobre la punta de los pies para darle un rápido beso en los labios pero, antes de dárselo pareció pensárselo dos veces y echó mano al pañuelo que sobresalía del bolsillo de la chaqueta del Slytherin para limpiarle los labios. Luego del beso se paralizó por semejante acción. Por su audacia. Pero, en esta ocasión, el rostro de Malfoy se relajó y le sonreía mientras que ella, podía sentirlo, tenía las mejillas tintadas de rubor—. Yo…

—¿Sí, mi _prometida_?

Eso no hizo si no aumentar el rubor de Hermione.

—No me digas así, Malf-… digo, _Draco_— solamente era su nombre pero no podía evitar sentirse tan nerviosa al dirigirse a él de esta manera—. No iba a besarte luego de que lo hubiera hecho aquella cría y, además, fue un impulso causado por la marea de sentimientos que estaba sintiendo desde que me dejaste allí en el parque… y tampoco ayudó el que me trajeras a una boda, como tu pareja, o que tu padre me dijera que esperaba que nos casásemos… ¡y yo pensé que se refería a que nos casáramos ahora mismo!— añadió al ver que Malfoy pretendía decir algo al respecto aunque lo dicho por Hermione le hizo reír—. Tú puedes reírte pero yo me sentía como una idiota por tener semejante presunción.

—¿Entonces voy a tener que esperar mucho para que me des mi anillo de compromiso?— le preguntó Malfoy con trabajado desinterés que la hizo reír.

—Me parece que sería mejor si en eso siguiéramos las tradiciones, Draco.

—Te tomo la palabra con respecto a las tradiciones, Hermione.

La manera en que lo había dicho le provocó un escalofrío por toda la espalda y que tragase en seco. Seguramente estaba exagerando las cosas… pero aquella mirada le aseguraba todo lo contrario.

—¿A qué tradiciones te refieres?— le preguntó con timidez.

La maliciosa sonrisa de Malfoy no auguraba nada bueno o, precisamente, eso mismo es lo que hacía.

—Me parece que será mejor que esperes a ese día… o noche— añadió para temblor de Hermione cuya imaginación se encontraba ávida de situaciones de lo más comprometidas.

—¡Malfoy! Digo, ¡Draco!— Hermione soltó un bufido—. Eres incorregible— pero no podía enfadarse con él, sobre todo cuando le sonreía de aquella manera—. ¿Entonces estamos prometidos?

—Oficiosamente— le dijo atrayéndola contra su cuerpo de manera que Hermione se apoyó contra el pecho de Malfoy—. Pero estoy seguro que nuestros padres querrán algo oficial. Lo que me lleva que tendré que pedirle a tu padre tu mano.

Hermione no pudo contener la risa ante dicha imagen.

—Lo siento. Es que es algo que resulta… adorable, a la par que anticuado, pero estoy segura de que mi padre no lo querría de otra manera— Hermione negó con la cabeza—. El que hubiera descubierto que estaba prometida con Ron por El Profeta que le enviaron…

—Pues me parece que tendrás que acostumbrarte a sufrir mis actos tan pasados de moda porque, obviedades aparte, me enseñaron a tener unos buenos modales— Hermione temblaba contra el cuerpo de Malfoy al aguantarse la risa—. Como dije, obviedades aparte.

—¿Me abrirás las puertas?, ¿me sacarás la silla para sentarme?, ¿me cederás el turno primero?

—Y te seguiré dejando responder a cualquier pregunta en primer lugar— le dijo casi como si lo hubiera dicho para sí mismo pero con la obvia intención de que le pudiera escuchar.

—¡Cómo sí…!— Hermione se apartó lo suficiente para verle la cara pero Malfoy mantenía un rostro controlado y sereno que le impedía poder estar segura de si aquello había sido dicho en serio o en broma—. ¿Me estás diciendo que podías haber contestado alguna pregunta antes que yo, _Malfoy_?

—Bueno, tampoco es que fueran preguntas tan complicadas… para cualquiera que se hubiera leído los libros de cada asignatura.

—¿Y por qué no contestaste a ninguna cuando compartíamos clase? Porque no me digas que fue por mí porque, entonces, tú y yo vamos a tener…

—Pereza— le respondió interrumpiendo su amenaza nada sutil.

Primero le estuvo viendo como si se hubiera vuelto a transformar en un hurón para luego reírse ante la absurdez de la situación. Como si fuera a enfadarse por algo ocurrido hace tantos años. Si había superado sus malos modos con ella cómo no iba a superar esto.

—Pero me habría adelantado igualmente— remató Hermione.

—Considerando que nos has prometido sin siquiera avisarme estoy seguro de ello— dijo todo serio antes de que una sonrisa rompiera su máscara.

Hermione rodeó el cuello de Malfoy y ajena al mundo a su alrededor besó a Malfoy con todo su corazón.

El amor de su vida.

— — — — —

Hermione se había encontrado sentada a la mesa donde estaban los Malfoy teniendo una amplia, y provechosa, conversación con Narcisa. Una vez las máscaras creadas por diversas circunstancias cayeron tras la caída final de Voldemort, Hermione podía comprobar como eran realmente estas personas que en un principio había llegado a temer. Estaba claro que Malfoy había sacado esa vena suya tan protectora con aquellos que quiere de su madre y Hermione no pudo evitar percatarse de que ella se asemejaba bastante a Narcisa en ese sentido. Una débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios al pensamiento de que los chicos, normalmente, tienden a buscar a una mujer como su madre o, en su otro caso, totalmente opuesta a ella.

Hermione casaba en la primera posibilidad.

La amplificada voz de Astoria captó la atención de todos los presentes tuvieran oído sano o dificultad para oír.

—Muy bien. Ahora nuestra recién casada se dispondrá a lanzar el ramo de novia por lo que pido a todas las solteras (_solteronas no, gracias_) a que se acerquen aquí.

Por mucho que trató de evitarlo Hermione se vio rodeada de todas aquellas brujas solteras de edades varias, sin poder evitar el darse de cuenta de la presencia de Cassy. Hermione era consciente de que destacaba tanto como una leona en un foso de serpientes, dicho sin ningún tipo de mala intención, por supuesto, debido a su vestido sobre todo.

Hermione se dio cuenta, y como no hacerlo teniéndola ante ella al lado de su hermana, que Astoria, a pesar de encontrarse completamente soltera, no participaba en este rito muggle que, obviamente, fue traído a colocación por parte del lado del novio.

—¿Atentas?— preguntó Daphne de pie en la mesa principal y de espaldas al grupo de solteras—. ¡Pues ahí va!

Todo fue una sucesión de gritos y empujones en los que Hermione trató de no ser llevaba por delante de la estampida para recibir de improviso un fuerte empujón que casi la llevó a trastabillar y caerse al suelo. No solamente lo evitó si no que había que sumarle el hecho de encontrarse con el ramo en las manos sin saber muy bien como había acabado ahí.

Las risas de todas aquellas solteras, con Cassy como voz cantante, se silenció ante el furibundo tono de voz por parte de Astoria.

—¿En serio? ¡Os había dicho que prestarais atención durante los ensayos!— si no fuera porque le haría mal a su perfecto cabello Hermione estaba segura de que se estaría tirando de los pelos en estos momentos—. ¡Teníais que tratar de coger el ramo y no escapar de él como si fuera un escreguto de cola explosiva! No tiene ninguna gracia— le siseó a su hermana que se reía cubriéndose la boca elegantemente con una servilleta.

Hermione se vio resignada a que hubiera sido ella la que recogió el ramo y, antes de atreverse a mirar para donde se encontraba Malfoy, le dedicó una altanera ceja enarcada a Cassy para dejarle bien claro que, sin siquiera pretenderlo, le había ganado. La sonrisa por parte de Malfoy le contagió una propia a Hermione pero tragó duro al ver el rostro ilusionado de Narcisa y sabía que su futura suegra ya debía estar haciendo planes para la boda.

Finalmente, y tras vaciar de un solo trago su copa, cuyo líquido no se asemejaba al común que todos los invitados tenían en sus propias copas, Astoria estaba preparada para continuar.

—Veamos si los hombres, a pesar de lo que todas sabemos, tienen un poco más de sentido común— esto hizo ganarse unas risas por parte del público femenino, Hermione incluida—. Ahora Justin le quitará la liga a mi hermanita y luego os la lanzará para que alguno de vosotros **la coja** para luego ponérsela, ¿entendido?

Todos los solteros asintieron, incluido Malfoy, pero por la manera en que Astoria tenía entrecerrados los ojos dejaba claro que no estaba tan segura. Luego de los consabidos silbidos de aprobación hacia la pierna expuesta de Daphne que _obligó_ a que Justin se moviera para ponerse delante y ocultarla a la vista del público, ganándose unos cuantos abucheos y risas, Justin le dio un beso a su esposa antes de colocarse de espaldas al grupo que esperaba a que les lanzase la liga.

Hermione y Astoria se llevaron una mano al rostro al no poder creerse que, a pesar del aviso previo, todos aquellos solteros escaparon de aquella liga como si la vida les fuera en ello acabando algunos incluso en el suelo al tropezar entre ellos.

Las mejillas de Hermione tenían un adorable rubor al percatarse de que el único que pareció tener interés por atrapar la liga, antes de que Zabini se diera cuento de ello y también lo intentase, fue Malfoy. El rubor se debía, sobre todo, porque Malfoy logró coger la liga.

Astoria, en estos momentos, se le asemejó a Hermione al no tan inocente Fluffy a pesar de la falta de otras dos cabezas con airados rostros.

—¡Dijisteis qué sabíais lo que había que hacer!— les gritó para diversión de todos que parecían disfrutar de las desgracias de Astoria como encargada de la boda.

—Claro, había que coger la liga.

—¿Y por qué no fuisteis a cogerla?— le preguntó directamente a Zabini.

—Dijiste que era para ponérsela luego y ya sabes como va esto. Primero te pones una liga, luego un sujetador y antes de que te des cuenta te encuentras llevando todo un conjunto de lencería femenina— los solteros asintieron a sus palabras sobre todo porque no se les escucharía ante la carcajada general.

—¿Y por qué fuiste luego a cogerla?— volvió a preguntarle a Zabini. Este se encogió de hombros.

—Sentido de la competitividad. Vi como Draco fue a cogerla y traté de adelantarme. Es algo innato— se defendió Zabini—. Aunque ahora tendremos el _honor_ de ver como el gran Draco Malfoy se pone una liga.

—No es innato, es idiota por vuestra parte. Si hubierais prestado atención cuando lo expliqué repetidamente durante los ensayos recordaríais que a quien se le pone la liga es a la soltera que cogió el ramo de novia— les siseó entre dientes.

Zabini, y el resto de solteros, pasó su mirada de Malfoy a Hermione.

—Oh— fue todo lo que pudo decir Zabini—. Si no fueras semejante distracción me habría enterado— se quejó el muchacho dedicándole un buen repaso visual al cuerpo de Astoria a la que su hermana le cogió la copa que estuvo a punto de lanzarle a Zabini.

Las palabras que le dijo Daphne parecieron haber calmado a su hermana pero cuando se puso en movimiento y sacó su varita, Zabini se ocultó tras Malfoy retrocediendo poco a poco. Por fortuna para este, Astoria había decidido seguir con lo planificado y llamó una silla con un _accio_ y a Hermione con una mirada instándola a sentarse en dicha silla.

—Espero que no tenga que explicaros lo que viene a continuación— les dijo a la pareja.

—Yo me siento en la silla y le ofrezco una pierna a Malfoy— empezó Hermione la explicación.

—Y yo le pondré la liga en dicha pierna— terminó Malfoy la explicación.

—A Merlín gracias— soltó de manera exagerada alzando los brazos antes de volver su atención a Hermione y Malfoy—. ¿Y a qué esperáis para hacerlo? ¿O es qué necesitas una invitación para sentarte, Hermione?

Hermione no sabía si estaba más ruborizada por lo de la liga o por lo de la pregunta que le soltó Astoria pero pronto se encontró sentada en la silla y luchando con su minivestidos para que no mostrase más de lo debido. Sobre todo sabiendo que Malfoy le alzaría la pierna lo necesario, o algo más porque viniendo de él podría esperarse cualquier cosa.

Con sumo cuidado se cruzó de piernas ofreciéndole la izquierda a Malfoy.

A su pesar, Hermione no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio cuando Malfoy le quitó aquella zapatilla que, obviamente, no había sido diseñada para pasarse de pie baile tras baile de manera que el poco tiempo que estuvo a la mesa con los Malfoy pudiera haberle ofrecido algo de alivio.

—No volveré a bailar en años… salvo circunstancias de fuerza mayor— añadió al ver para el rostro del Slytherin pensando en lo único que se podía pensar ante semejante declaración.

—Y ni siquiera hemos podido bailar una pieza completa— le recordó Malfoy mientras le ofrecía un corto masaje en su dolorida planta del pie que la hizo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar… o no.

—Solamente ponerle la liga, Draco— le recordó Astoria surgiendo su voz de pronto a su alrededor haciendo que Hermione abriera los ojos y, por reflejos, tratase de recuperar su pierna.

Hermione trató de controlarse no solamente por su bien si no porque tampoco es que estuvieran a solas si no que se encontraban en un amplio salón lleno de varias decenas y decenas y decenas de invitados entre los cuales estaban los padres de Malfoy. Ciertamente tenía que controlarse.

A su pesar descubrió que no era algo ni remotamente sencillo porque aquella mano, aquellos finos y largos dedos, eran capaces de alterarla simplemente con pasar sobre su cuerpo, ni que decir cuando dicha parte de su anatomía se refería a una de sus sensibles plantas de los pies. Por mucho que lo intentase no podía evitar los escalofríos recibidos.

De seguir mordiéndose el labio inferior acabaría cortándoselo.

Para sorpresa de Hermione se encontró encontrando mucho más suaves las manos de Malfoy que la seda de la liga y su excitada imaginación le volvió a jugar una mala pasada al imaginarse a esas manos realizando acciones menos inocentes y mucho más íntimas y personales. El gemido que se le escapó, al sentir las manos de Malfoy en sus muslos, le recordó donde se encontraban los límites en esta situación.

—¡Malfoy!— y Hermione se maldijo por la manera tan fogosa en que sonó su voz, ¡y refiriéndose a Malfoy!

—Eso, ¡Malfoy!— volvió a intervenir Astoria, para mortificación de Hermione y diversión de los presentes—. Que la noche de bodas es para estos dos de aquí, los recién casados, y no para vosotros. Aunque si queréis continuarlo podéis ir a buscaros un cuarto.

Hermione recuperó su pierna y se puso en pie obligando a que Malfoy hiciera lo propio pero este parecía tener ideas propias porque se lo encontró en la misma postura en la que estaba mientras le ponía la liga.

Agachado con una rodilla hincada en el suelo.

El silencio se formó en el salón puesto que a ninguno se le escapó el común significado de aquella postura.

—Más te vale levantarte ahora mismo antes de que Daphne vaya a por nuestros cuellos, Malfoy— le siseó solamente para oídos del Slytherin.

—¿Tú puedes prometernos y yo no puedo…?— los ojos de Hermione que reflejaban una infinita angustia terminaron por quebrar la voluntad de Malfoy que se tuvo que aguantar las ganas de reírse mientras se ponía en pie—. Ya te dije que primero le pediría tu mano a tus padres, Hermione.

Cierto. Hermione soltó un suspiro mezcla de alivio y molestia.

—Draco Malfoy eres…

Afortunadamente los labios del susodicho le impidieron terminar la frase con lo que la duda, de haberla, quedó para aquellos que la habían estando escuchando.

—¡Y ahora que se besen los recién casados!— gritó uno de los invitados.

Hermione sintió como los labios de Malfoy, al separarse de los suyos, se llevaron consigo un suspiro por su parte pero pronto fue consciente de toda la atención que estaban recibiendo y, con la vista gacha, cogió a Malfoy de la mano y regresó, ruborizada como una Weasley, a la mesa donde se encontraban Lucius y Narcisa que los recibieron portando la media sonrisa marca del apellido Malfoy.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Nadie se dio de cuenta de nada— le aseguró una sonriente Narcisa logrando que Hermione se sintiera como si volviera a tener doce años y hubiera sido reprendida por primera vez por Snape en la primera clase de Pociones al mandarla sentarse porque la había estado ignorando durante todas las preguntas formuladas a Harry que acabó puesta de pie con la mano alzada en lo alto—. Salvo por el hecho de que podríais protagonizar el especial de San Valentín de Corazón de Bruja.

Hermione tenía toda la sangre en su rostro en estado de ebullición.

Sentada con la mirada gacha, las piernas juntas y las manos sobre estas Hermione era la viva imagen de una niña reprendida. Pero fue en esta postura que su mano entró en contacto con la liga que le había puesto Malfoy y, poco a poco, se fue olvidando de la vergüenza vivida para quedarse solamente con la parte buena de todo aquel momento. Tímidamente alzó la mirada para buscar a Malfoy y se lo encontró mirando para ella como si hubiera estado esperando a que ella hubiera alzado la vista.

Hermione contuvo unas risas al ver aquel rostro tan sonriente, por ella, y que le guiñó un ojo de manera descarada a lo que ella le correspondió sacándole la lengua.

—Una joven con unos excelentes modales a la mesa— apuntó Lucius de pasada sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto.

Narcisa soltó un bufido.

—Fue a hablar el menos indicado pues creo que la pierna que no dejas de tocar bajo la mesa sigue siendo mía, querido— le dijo Narcisa antes de rematarlo sacándole la lengua imitando la misma acción que había hecho Hermione.

Al instante Narcisa sintió como Lucius le liberó la pierna pero no le permitió alejarse lo suficiente antes de agarrarle la mano.

—Oi, que no he dicho que no me gustase— le aseguró Narcisa volviendo a poner la mano de Lucius, al que se le podían ver unos ligeros trazos de rubor en sus mejillas, de regreso sobre su pierna.

Hermione y Malfoy trataron de contenerse pero solamente fue que Narcisa se pusiera a reír para que ellos la acompañasen.

El tiempo termina por poner a cada uno en su sitio y nadie sería capaz de negar que estos cuatro formaban una perfecta familia.

De pronto Malfoy se tensó al sentir el suave contacto de un piececito acariciando su pierna y al ver para aquellos ojos avellanas pudo ver en ellos un brillo malicioso que no hizo si no intensificarse cuando le guiñó el ojo con total descaro.

Hermione ahogó unas risas cuando Malfoy le sacó la lengua y se escuchó un resignado "Merlín" por parte de Lucius dejando bien claro que había sido testigo del intercambio de gestos de ellos dos.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan libre de ser ella misma cuando se refería a una relación. Era algo de lo más liberador y no podía esperar a comprobar que era lo que vendría en el futuro.

_Para empezar mucho baile_, pensó para sí Hermione, _tanto vertical como horizontal._

Semejante pensamiento tuvo el efecto esperado en sus mejillas.

—¿Bailamos?

Hermione fue devuelta de sus ensoñaciones para encontrarse a Malfoy de pie a su lado ofreciéndole una mano pero, por culpa de todo en lo que había estado pensando, aquella inocente pregunta se transformó en una mucho más atrevida que le subió los colores a la muchacha.

—¿Delante de todos?— lentamente fue siendo consciente de la pregunta y su verdadero significado y, a pesar de las inmensas ganas de desaparecer, se puso en pie ofreciéndole la mano que Malfoy atrapó con la suya—. Claro, será un placer, digo, un honor…— y la llevó a la pista en donde había unas cuantas parejas bailando… y un trío formado por Astoria y las gemelas Carrow.

Hermione se hundió en el pecho de Malfoy que la mantenía sujeta por la cintura.

—¿Me dirás en qué, a pesar de lo obvio, estabas pensando, Hermione?

Ella negó con la cabeza sin levantar su rostro del pecho de Malfoy.

—No quieras saberlo— farfulló ladeando el rostro para que pudiera ser audible.

Malfoy se rió ante su respuesta.

—Y ahora no podré pensar en nada más.

—¿En nada más, Draco?— le preguntó Hermione moviendo sus dedos lentamente sobre el pecho de Malfoy en una sensual caricia y se rió al escuchar como reverberó lo único que podía describirse como un rugido por parte del Slytherin.

—Si sigues así tendremos que adelantar la noche de bodas, Hermione— le aseguró Malfoy bajando la mirada hacia donde Hermione tenía oculto su rostro.

—Mmmm suena como un buen plan, Draco— le replicó alzando el rostro para encontrarse con aquellos intensos ojos grises que miraban para ella como si fuera lo más valioso del mundo. Y estaba segura de que así es como Malfoy pensaba de ella luego de haber sido testigo de su confesión.

…

Una vez más se besaron en la pista de baile y se perdieron en su beso hasta que unas voces los sacaron de su propio mundo.

—Oi, oi, oi ¡qué hemos sido invitados a la boda, no a la noche de bodas!— les recordó George ganándose un codazo por parte de Angelina y las carcajadas de los recién casados. Por supuesto que esto no hizo si no que la atención de George recayera en su esposa—. Uh, vamos. Ni que pudieran ser capaces de enseñarnos algo que no sepamos ya— le dijo atrapándola en un abrazo tratando de besarla mientras que Angelina apartaba el rostro sin poder dejar de reír.

—Pero nunca viene mal aprender trucos nuevos— dijo una sonriente Ginny ganándose la amonestación por parte de Molly.

—¡Ginevra Molly Potter!— Molly estaba toda escandalizada—. ¿Qué clase de comentario es ese?

Ginny rodó los ojos señalando el enorme bombo en que se había convertido su vientre.

—Te puedo asegurar que esto no se debe a mi comida casera, ni a la tuya, mamá. Así que ya me parece que es tiempo de que aceptes que tu hija tiene su propia, sana y excitante, vida sexual— le replicó con la misma energía que su madre—. ¿O tienes que esperar a que te lance a mi primer hijo, nuestro primogénito, y tu primer nieto, James Sirius Potter de mi útero a través de mi vagina a tus brazos para entenderlo?

Por supuesto que fue un comentario de lo más descriptivo para aquellos, o aquel para ser más exactos, que aún se encontraban comiendo.

—Deja de hablar de eso en la mesa que algunos estamos comiendo— terció Ron pero sin dejar de comer.

—No creo que haya algo que pueda hacerte parar de comer— se burló Harry—. Y a este paso acabarás con la fortuna de los Malfoy en comida, Ron.

El pelirrojo farfulló algo como que "se lo merecerían" pero fue la voz de Ginny, una vez más, la que tomó protagonismo.

—La noche de bodas de Hermione y Draco… porque ellos también tienen una sana, y apasionante, vida sexual.

Las quejas de su madre se ahogaron ante la risa de Ginny y los demás presentes en la mesa. Ron dejó los cubiertos al notar como se le había cerrado el estómago.

—¿Ya no te apetece más tarta, Ron?

—No, me parece que es mejor que empiece con la digestión— le respondió Ron a su prometida mientras esta le limpiaba la boca con la servilleta—. Gracias, Cho.

Cho le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios que le quedaban de su lado logrando que Ron se pusiera totalmente rojo ya que, por mucho que estuvieran prometidos, llegando a pensar que seguiría igual a cuando ya estuvieran casados, siempre será alguien de lo más vergonzoso para este tipo de actos públicos de afecto.

—No le beses más o echará todo lo que ha comido— se burló George—. Y no creo que tuviéramos tiempo hasta que acabase de echar todo.

—¡Cierra el pico!— le gritó Ron ruborizándose más.

—O, lo haré, pero es porque tengo cosas mejores que hacer con mi boca— le replicó George logrando robarle un beso a Angelina que le trató de dar una cachetada en el hombro pero su mano fue atrapada por su excéntrico esposo—. ¿Quieres bailar? Todo lo que mi amorcito quiera— dijo y Angelina se vio arrastrada entre risas a la pista de baile.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

—Que esos dos hayan podido encontrar a alguien es algo que se me escapa— dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza.

—Bueno, a estas alturas ya deberías saber que cosas más raras pueden llegar a darse— le recordó Harry.

—¿Como que Astoria, Flora y Hestia hayan anunciado que están las tres embarazadas y que nadie tenga idea de quien cumplió con la otra mitad de la diversión?

—Mmmm, ¿es así como lo consideras?— Harry tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que su sonrisa no se tornara risa—. ¿Algo divertido?

—Si no fuera porque mi madre tiene la oreja apuntando hacia aquí te diría yo como lo considero, Harry James Potter.

La risa de Ginny era demasiado contagiosa para no acompañarla. Las quejas de Molly fueron desechadas por Ginny instándola a que sacara a su padre a bailar porque en la mesa solamente podían quedarse las embarazadas y aquellos que tenían dos pies izquierdos. Ante este último comentario un furibundo Ron le pidió a Cho para bailar aunque más parecía que se lo hubiera dicho en código Morse por la forma de tartamudear con que lo hizo. ¡Y estaban saliendo juntos! ¡Prometido! Vamos, que el que Cho hubiera terminado cogiendo el ramo de Hermione y Ron la liga, porque ni en broma permitiría que ningún otro le pusiera la liga a su novia, lo dejaba bien claro. Viendo la diferencia a como actuó con Lavender o la propia Hermione quedaba claro que, esta vez sí, Ron había encontrado a la mujer de su vida.

—¿Sabes hasta dónde estoy de tanto zumo de calabaza o de cualquier otra cosa?— le preguntó Ginny a Harry mientras parecía querer provocar una _bombarda_ a su vaso.

—Me parece que será mejor que te saque a bailar antes de que haya que hacer uso del seguro de la boda— dijo un divertido Harry instando a Ginny que le cogiera de la mano.

—¿Hola?— le recordó señalándose su voluminoso vientre—. ¡Merlín! ¿He dicho "¿hola?" como una de esas bimbos descerebradas? Me parece a mí que estoy saturada de hormonas y me voy a quedar tonta para el resto de mi vida. Tonta y preñada porque tu hijo ha heredado la pereza de su padre y no parece tener intención de salir de dentro de mí.

—Como sigas así vas a darle la razón a tu madre, Ginny— le dijo mientras lograba ponerla de pie y la llevaba hacia la pista de baile.

Ginny emitió un gruñido de contrariedad.

—Ahora sí que te la has cargado, _Potter_.

—Deja de hacer dramas y baila conmigo, _Potter_— le replicó Harry logrando hacer reír a Ginny.

—Como no lo hagamos agarrándonos a una escoba— sugirió Ginny viendo la dificultad que se les presentaba con su vientre.

—¿No fue así como acabamos aquí?— le preguntó Harry contiendo la risa y Ginny tuvo que morderse ambos labios para lograrlo. Harry se colocó por detrás de Ginny y la cogió por la cintura dejando que se acomodase contra su pecho—. Ves, esto está muy bien, ¿verdad?

Su _baile_ era un simple movimiento de caderas y algún ocasional paso pero Ginny parecía estar disfrutándolo… y mucho.

—Oh, sí— murmuró con los ojos cerrados y apretándose contra cierta parte de la anatomía de su esposo que había empezado a reaccionar a dichos movimientos—. Muy bien. No se tú pero yo me estoy poniendo de lo más cachonda, _Potter_.

Y por la manera, y rapidez, en que le estaba creciendo la erección Harry podía decir lo mismo.

—No podemos irnos hasta que se marchen los recién casados— le recordó Harry con una voz tan fogosa que pareciera que fuera la causa de haberle prendido _fuego_ al cabello rojizo de Ginny.

Pero Harry tenía razón y Ginny lo sabía.

—¡Oi, vosotros dos!— todas las parejas en la pista se volvieron hacia ella—. Los recién casados— aclaró—. ¿Qué no tenéis una habitación con vuestro nombre esperándoos?

Hermione y Malfoy detuvieron su baile y parecían estar meditando aquella pregunta. La realidad, en cambio, era bien distinta.

—Yo creo que aún podemos torturarles durante unos cuantos minutos más.

—¿Tú crees, Draco? La verdad es que no me apetece tener como recuerdo de mi boda que uno de los padrinos empezara a tener sexo con una de mis damas de honor en plena pista de baile… un padrino que no sea Zabini, por supuesto— añadió Hermione.

—Tampoco es que lo hubiera hecho en la pista de baile.

—Pero sí que lo hiciera con esa tal Cassy que no sé yo por qué fue invitada en primer lugar— Hermione no le dejó responder pues el motivo era más que obvio—. ¿Pero tú sabes cuántos años le lleva? Por muy mayor de edad que sea sigue siendo una chiquilla en comparación.

—¡Pues ahí os quedáis!— les interrumpió Ginny—. ¡Nos quedamos con vuestro cuarto y así rememoraremos nuestra propia noche de bodas!

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante los comentarios de su amiga.

—Dudo mucho que ahí tengas espacio para otro, Ginevra— le espetó un sonrientemente burlón Malfoy poniendo volumen a las palabras dichas por Lucius que bailaba con Narcisa a unos metros de distancia y que se ganó una reprimenda por parte de su esposa.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Ya nos vamos, ¿contenta?— le dijo Hermione alzando las manos en señal de rendición.

—Extasiada.

—No digas nada más— le pidió Hermione a Malfoy antes de que este tuviera oportunidad de abrir la boca.

—Yo también te quiero, Hermione.

—¿Sarcasmo, Malfoy?— Hermione enarcó una ceja retadoramente—. Sabes que es el recurso de una mente débil, ¿verdad, Draco?

—Y si no siempre puedo estar seguro de que tú me lo dirás, Hermione.

Sus miradas al encontrarse provocaban chispas en el ambiente y cuando sus labios se encontraban entonces…

—¡LARGAOS DE UNA VEZ!

El grito de Ginny resonó en toda la sala y, con su acústica, fue como si hubiera usado un _sonorus_.

—Me parece que ya llegó a su límite— dijo Malfoy y Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reírse porque entonces sí que Ginny explotaría.

Los recién casados se despidieron de todos los invitados, amigos y familia. Hermione llevaba sus mejillas ruborizadas todo el rato porque era consciente de lo que vendría a continuación pero, lo más vergonzoso por su parte, era que todo el mundo sabía lo que iba a venir a continuación. ¡Incluidos sus padres!

_Si mi madre me da un consejo de última hora para esta noche… ¡sí cualquiera me da un consejo!_

Finalmente terminaron las despedidas y estaban a punto de marcharse a su viaje de recién casados con la primera parada en su noche de bodas.

—Draco.

La atención de Malfoy se dirigió hacia su padre para coger al vuelo lo que resultó ser ¿un calcetín? Por unos instantes Malfoy se encontró de lo más confuso, de la misma manera que los presentes, hasta que una emocionada Hermione apuró el paso para atrapar a su suegro en un sentido abrazo. Finalmente Malfoy entendió el mensaje oculto en aquel calcetín. A pesar de ser un adulto, poseer sus propios medios para el sustento, a pesar de llevar el apellido Malfoy sobre sus hombros… era a partir de estos momentos cuando, junto a su recién esposa Hermione, eran libres para elegir el rumbo a tomar para sus vidas.

Draco Malfoy había obtenido su libertad.

—Muchas gracias, Lucius. No sabes lo que significa para nosotros— porque no había más "mí", singular.

—Si hubiera sabido lo afectados que estaríais os habría entregado el traslador durante mi brindis— dijo Lucius quitándole importancia.

—¿Traslador?

—Obviamente no llegaréis a tiempo para el inicio de vuestro viaje de recién casados— todos rieron ante la sutileza del comentario— y pensé que esto os iría muy bien. ¿O qué es lo que pensabas que era, Hermione?

—Ah, yo, bueno… una prenda, pues…

—No te burles de tu nuera— le amonestó Narcisa—. Draco obtuvo su libertad cuando te encontró finalmente, Hermione.

—Y la perdió al casarse— añadió George ganándose una cachetada doble por parte de Angelina y Molly mientras que Hermione rió la broma de su amigo terminando el abrazo con Narcisa.

—Ya va, ya va— dijo al ver el impaciente rostro de Ginny—. Yo también te echaré de menos— le susurró al abrazarla sin ocultar el sarcasmo en su voz.

—¿Con semejante marido nuevo a estrenar? Permíteme dudarlo, chica.

Finalmente Hermione volvió a ser atrapada por los brazos de Malfoy que le rodearon la cintura para luego lanzarle de vuelta el calcetín a Lucius.

—Gracias pero tenemos otros planes— la media sonrisa Malfoy dejaba bien claro que no cambiarían de opinión.

—Pero, Draco. El viaje, las reservas…— su madre trató de hacerle entrar en razón pero ya sabía que era un imposible.

—Ir vosotros, tomáoslo como… un cuarto viaje de novios…— Malfoy negó con la cabeza—. Algo que no debería estar diciendo antes de mi noche de bodas.

—¿Es qué habrá alguna a este paso?— fue el turno de Ginny de usar su sarcasmo.

—Pero es que no puedo irme sin despedirme de Potter, Ginevra— pudo verse el susto en el rostro de… Harry cuando Ginny trató de acercarse a Malfoy y la sujetó con firmeza para que no se apartara y dejase a la vista su actual _situación_. Por lo menos pudo compartir un abrazo conjunto con Hermione pero esto ya era de más.

—Mejor es que os vayáis de una vez, Malfoy— le aseguró Harry.

—O, vamos, no te pongas así por mí, Potter.

El rostro de Ginny se volvió terriblemente serio.

—Más le vale que no se haya puesto así por ti, Draco.

Salvo Harry y Malfoy los demás no pudieron ocultar la risa.

—Nos vamos. Eso es algo que no necesitaba escuchar en mi noche de bodas y… ¡oh, genial! Y una imagen para rematarlo.

Hermione se despidió nuevamente de sus padres antes de volverse hacia Malfoy manteniéndolo bien sujeto contra ella.

—Permíteme, Draco. Veré lo que puedo hacer para remediarlo.

—Bueno, viniendo de la bruja de mayor talento de nuestros tiempos no podría estar en mejores manos… _para empezar_— añadió en un susurro que la hizo ruborizarse antes de besarla.

Entre las risas, aplausos y silbidos, y algún rodar de ojos, se escuchó el clásico sonido de la aparición y los recién casados ya no se encontraban allí.

—Eso me ha dado una idea— murmuró Ginny.

—Ahora mismo podemos irnos— le recordó Harry dándole un beso tras la oreja.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí. Pero yo me refería a que podíamos aparecernos y…

—¡Ginevra Molly Potter!— ante el grito de su madre Ginny no pudo si no poner los ojos en blanco—. En tu estado no puedes aparecerte.

—Pero podría desaparecerme— murmuró por lo bajo logrando hacer reír a Harry que trató de ocultarlo con una, más que fingida, tos—. Yo solo digo que con suerte me dejaría al perezoso de James atrás porque me parece que será la única manera de lograr que salga de mi rebosante útero. Y así podrías tener a tu nieto contigo mientras vuelvo a disfrutar de la pérdida de todas esas tallas. Aunque seguirá siendo imposible el que pueda verme los pies por culpa de mis enormes pechos— fue explicando mientras Harry traía, o más bien atraía, su chaqueta que le puso a Ginny sobre los hombros.

—Ahí no me oirás quejarme— le susurró Harry.

—Pervertido.

—¿Yo? Que recuerde no fui yo quien entró en mi despacho llevando solamente un abrigo porque le apetecía hacerlo sobre mi escritorio.

—No, tú fuiste el pervertido que bloqueó la puerta, silenció el despacho y me hizo el amor sobre su escritorio— le recordó Ginny—. Estando de seis meses y medio.

—Esa parte debería decirla yo.

—No, tú debes decir adiós a todos y llevarme a casa porque no pararemos de practicar sexo hasta que tu primogénito salga a causa del alboroto.

—Adiós a todos— se despidió un sonriente Harry.

Ron puso mala cara ganándose unas risas por parte de Cho.

—Vamos, Ron. Si están a punto de tener un hijo.

—Lo que ya es dar demasiada información de lo que hacen. Sigue siendo mi hermana— se defendió Ron tozudamente.

—Y me ha dado una buena idea para como terminar esta noche de la mejor manera, chico de la liga— le dijo levantando la pierna lo suficiente para que la raja de su vestido dejase a la vista la liga que le había puesto Ron.

—Pero eso es lo peor— balbuceó un ruborizado Ron—. Que le ha dado esa idea a todas las parejas presentes.

Cho se fijó y tenía que estar de acuerdo con Ron puesto se les podía ver en sus rostros cuales eran sus intenciones para el final de la noche. Lo peor venía cuando dichas parejas se trataban de los padres de Ron, como los de Hermione o Malfoy.

—Bueno, no todas las parejas, Ron— dijo señalando en una dirección en concreto.

Cierto, también se la había dado a un trío.

Iba a ser una auténtica noche de amor y pasión… para todos.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>End<strong>or**Fin**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


End file.
